The Difference a Friend Can Make
by 115saikano
Summary: While hiding from his cousin Harry makes a powerful friend causing his life to change for the better. Between his new familiar and his arranged marriage things are going to be vary different. Harry/ Daphne
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking of writing this for a while just never got around to it so special thanks to Dailz for giving me the push I needed to write this. I'll try to update ever 2 weeks but with my work schedule I can't make any promises if I get 20 reviews I'll make time to write. Enjoy.

_parseltongue  
_"Normal Speech"  
'Thought'

Chapter 1

Just about anywhere in the world you can find average children living average lives, with average parents in an average house on an average street. Harry James Potter wasn't one of these children. At age 1 his parents were murdered by an insane madman named Voldemort, a man hell bent on killing anyone who didn't follow him, or had muggle blood in their veins. That same night, that same 1 year old boy destroyed Voldemort by surviving the one lethal spell for which there is no defense. And for most of the wizarding world this is why Harry Potter is far from average, in truth they don't know the half of it. Though he is famous among wizards to his aunt and uncle he was just the "freak" that was left on their door step and asked to raise as their own. And yet even though he was a hero he was beaten by his relatives he was their servant, whipping boy, punching bag and cook. In short he was a malnourished, abused, and seemingly unloved little boy.

And this is where we find young Mr. Potter hiding from his uncle and cousin at the nearby playground near a small wooded area when a voice yelled "Hay big D isn't that your freak cousin?" Harry looked up and saw his wale of a cousin and his gang. Harry knew he couldn't fight his way out so he ran for the tree line hoping he could find a place to hide. He was just a few feet from the tree line when he felt something hit his head making him stumble a few steps. Harry could here Dudley and his gang getting close when he saw a pipe about 4 feet in diameter and ran for it hoping he could hide in the dark of the underground pipes. He ran about ten feet and came to a fork in the pipe he turned and looked to see if he was being followed.

"D man I aint goin in there man fuck that. Let's wait here the little freak has to come out sooner or later." One of the boys said Dudley nodded and yelled "You hear that freak? You can hide in your hole as long as you want, but you come out and we kick your ass."

Harry sat there hoping they'd get bored and leave when he heard something sliding or maybe being dragged down the pipe and a voice comig from the other fork "_Ssstupide flesh bagsss making enough noiesss to wake the dead. I'll show them_…" "_Hello isss sssomeone there_?" Harry asked hoping whoever it was would help him "What the hell did you hear that?" that confused harry why were they acting like they didn't understand him.

That's when the dragging sound stopped, right in front of him he looked down and saw a 7 foot long snake in the light from the opening reflecting off its yellow eyes. The snakes skin looks to be some shade of acid green, it was hard to tell with the small amount of light that made it this far down the pipe, and it had strange ridges on the back of the head that almost looked like they were the start of a set of horns. The weirdest part was the snake started talking

"_You sspeak the tongue of the snakesss_" "_What do you mean_?" the snake looked at harry for several seconds as thou he was a strange new creature that the 7 foot long snake couldn't decide whether or not to eat. Which in a since he was. "_It isss a rare gift to wizardsss. One only a handful in all history have had_."

"Ok man that is really starting to freak me out." One of Dudley's gang said "That sounds like my brothers snake when it's pissed only… bigger." Another said. "Let the freak deal with it." Harry looked back at the snake before him to find it looking at his cousin and his friends "_Freak they say. Those pathetic meat sacks dare call one who speaks a freak oh how I wish my eyes were developed I could kill them from here_." That sparked Harry's curiosity "_What do you mean? How can eyes kill someone? And why do you keep talking about wizards_?"

"_I am a basilisk little one, a creature of legend. We can live for hundreds or even thousands of years, our venom has only one cure, the tears of a phoenix, and any that meets our eye dies. And you are a wizard little one. Only a wizard can ssspeak the tongue, and I can feel it in you, there isss magic in your blood_." "_But magic is just something from fairy tales. My uncle even gets angry whenever someone says the word magic_."

The basilisk looked at harry for a few moments before it asked "_When your uncle hears the word magic does he get angry at you_?" at Harry's nod it continued "_Unacceptable I refuse to leave one such assss you alone with sssuch cruel ignorant humans. Will you accept me as your familiar_?" Harry looked confused "_Whats a familiar_?" "_A creature who is magically bound to a witch or wizard to follow, obey and protect for the rest of their lives_" "_I don't have a problem with it but I don't think my relatives will like me bringing a 7 foot snake home_." "_Leave the meat bags to me little one if they hurt you they'll answer to me_." Harry smiled at his new friend "_Deal._"

After a moment Harry asked "_Do you have a name_?" the snake said "_Call me Rena_" and then she started wrapping herself around Harry's arm. When she did this Harry noticed that as her body wrapped around his arm it was sinking into his skin until there was just a moving tattoo. When she was settled Harry made his way out of the pipe.

On the other side of the country a bell on a fireplace mantle chimed catching the attention of a middle aged man who looked at the bell as thou it had just sung Banjovi's latest hit. Slowly as thou he only half believed what he bell meant he opened the bottom drawer in his desk and pulled out a file and opened it to the first page and saw written in a space that had been blank for 10 years "_Contract active"_

"Mip!" a moment latter there was a soft pop as the small house elf popped into the man's office "Yes master?" the elf asked "Tell my wife and daughter I need to see them immediately" the elf bowed and popped out a few moments later a woman, about 5 foot 5 with strait blond hair and bright blue eyes the woman looked at her husband and said "Was it really necessary to send the house elf to fetch me?"

In response the man raised the file and replied "It's active" "What's active father" asked a smaller version of the beautiful blond. Her father replied "Your marriage contract Daphne." Both blonds looked confused "But dear I thought young Harry had died and that senile old man was just telling the world what they wanted to hear so he could keep his reputation" the older of the 2 blonds said. "So did I. An understandable mistake considering he wouldn't even tell us where he was especially since if his godfather is unable to raise him we are next in line for custody."

Daphne spoke up next "Do you know where he is father?" her father shook his head no "No but now that the contract is active the ministry and Gringots can force it out of the old man, we will have harry soon Daphne" the girl nodded her head and left the office. The two adults looked at each other with concern "Should we be worried about her lack of a reaction?" the woman asked her husband he shook his head "I don't know. Perhaps it just hasn't hit her what this means yet. Hopefully she will have a better reaction when she actually meets him."

Across the Atlantic a man, his daughters and his wife were being escorted down a hallway by a middle aged woman in a military uniform the woman looked to the French family and said "I understand the limitations because of your wife and daughters' heritage but I assure you that the best I have and someone immune to a vela's allure are one in the same." The man replied "I 'op you are sure commander I vill not employ a company that is unsure of it's people. My daughter is too important to me." "I assure mister Delacour I wouldn't recommend him if I had any doubt to his ability to resist allure." The man's wife spoke up next as they walked into a large hanger

"'Ow can you be so sure zat he will be immune?" "Because he," the commander gestured to a 14 year old boy siting on the hood of a Humvee, cleaning a rifle that was almost as long as he was tall "is not only is the most dangerous soldier you'll ever meet, but half the females in his family are succubi. And do to who his mother is he is naturally immune to all forms of allure." That caught the attention of 3 of the 4 Delacours "'is mother is a succubus?" the oldest of the 3 girls asked as they approached the young man who looked up from his cleaning "No she's a demon. Now what's the job?"

Now that they were closer to the young man they noticed that on his left arm was what appeared to be a black tribal tattoo that started somewhere above the sleeve of his tan under shirt and went down almost to his elbow and on both arms there were perfectly strait scars that ran from the back of the elbow to his wrists. The pail scar tissue contrasting with his tan skin. The man looked to the woman who escorted the French family and asked "Commander?"

The woman replied "Allow me to introduce you Mr. and Mrs. Delacour this is Lieutenant Mark Sakora, Lieutenant this is Jean and Apolline Delacour and their daughters, 14 year old fleur and 8 year old Gabriel. The Delacour family has requested to make a contract with you to protect their daughters. I assume you have already read their files?" "Yes ma'am" "You cannot be serious." Apolline shouted "He is but a little boy no older than Fleur. 'Ow can 'e protect them?" Mark looked to Apolline and replied with an even tone.

"At age 10 I earned early admittance to North-point Magic academy and made the decision to go thru Basic Training, and 12 weeks later graduated and was selected to go to officer candidate school, a year later graduated OCS and since then have served in a dozen missions in the worst hell holes this world has to offer and killed more people than I can count. I can use any muggle weapon and have permission to use any type of magic I deem necessary to complete my mission including the unforgivables. I have also figured out the trick to combing magic and muggle weapons."

To demonstrate his point Mark pulled out his 1911 from his hip holster flipped a selector switch and aimed at a squirrel and pulled the trigger but instead of hearing the bang of a gunshot there was nothing but a jet of green light that hit the squirrel causing it to fall dead "What the hell have you done?" the 4 Delacours were shocked and more than a little stunned by how casually the young man used the killing curse, and even more so that his commanding officer did nothing to either stop him or reprimand him. "So now that we got all of that out of the way what kind of contract would you like to make."

(AN)

Me. So originally the plan was for my muse to write these rants about various shows, anime and books that would be at the end of each chapter… but for whatever reason he fell down on the job.

Muse. Well I find this more humorous and easy.

Me. Ya but you asked me if you could write them, and then I had to basically become your muse, and you've had 3 months just for the rant for chapter 1, what the hell happened?

Muse. I got distracted.

Me. Do I even want to know by what?

Muse. I got lost on the road of life

Me. You're not Kakashi

Muse. No shit but most of it was school and mostly because I kept forgetting to write it

Me. Ok at least that's realistic, still I was really looking forward to your attempt to rip Harry apart in your first rant.

Muse. I wanted to try but I'm not as knowledgeable in that subject so I can't say much and I don't know if your readers watch anime so it's hard to pick.

Me. True. I was thinking of bringing some people back from the dead later on necromancer style… I've been playing too much skyrim.

Muse. Yes, yes you have.

Me. They need to come up with an add on that helps people who want to play as necromancers maybe even add voodoo.

Muse. Witch doctor.

Me. You mean like madam Pomfrey? What does she have to do with necromancy or voodoo.

Muse. … What?

Me. She's a witch who's a doctor.

Muse. ha puns.

Me. More like a play on words, but it wasn't really fair considering you don't know much about harry potter

Muse. Nope

Me. Well we should wrap this up before we start talking about pagans and evil cows or something

Muse. Evil cows are the least of your worries it's the evil chickens that you have to worry about.

Me. Do I even want to know where that came from?

Muse. Do you want to find out? (Sits in the corner in the fetal position mumbling incoherently about evil chickens)

Me. O… k…? well hopefully I'll get him to come back to the world of the living in time for the next chapter (mumbles) and find out what the fuck is up with him and these evil chickens.


	2. Chapter 2

First let me thank 9 of the 10 people who reviewed. Joker '-' Happy doesn't get a thank you for 2 reasons 1st he's my Muse, 2nd he was in the room with me when he wrote it.

Before I begin the chapter I want to address one of the guest reviews concerning Mark cleaning the rifle in the last chapter. I'm ex military, one time one of my Drill sergeants ordered me to clean all: 245 M16s, 23 M4s, and 12 machine guns in the company. When you have them disassembled they basically look like a pile of parts, however the last thing you do after cleaning a gun (and any gun owner knows this) is wipe it down to get any excess gun oil and solvent off. To a magical family, who know little to nothing of muggle tech let alone weapons, wiping down a reassembled rifle would look like he was cleaning it.

Enjoy

Chapter 2

As Harry made his way out of the pipe he noticed that though his cousin and his friends had backed away from the pipe they were still close enough to catch him if he tried to run. It seemed Rena noticed them too because though Harry couldn't see her, he could feel the large snake moving. It was a weird sensation; it felt as though Rena was moving under his skin it wasn't painful, just unusual for young Harry.

"Looks like the freak chose to deal with us rather than a little snake. Wimp." One of Dudley's friends said as they walked up to him Harry said "What do you mean she wasn't that mean?" as Harry finished his statement Rena Partly left Harry's skin and slid her head out of the neck of Harry's t-shirt.

The 5 bullies were at least smart enough to know when the snake was a threat. Even though they couldn't see the whole snake the fact that the head alone was the size of a large baked potato, was enough to tell them that she wasn't a little gardener snake. And to really put fear into the boys she slowly opened her mouth showing off her fangs some of which were dripping a clear liquid.

Dudley looked to one of his friends and said "You said your brother had snakes, is that dangerous?" the boy was slowly backing away his eyes never leaving Rena's fangs "Never seen one like that but that is venom dripping off its teeth." With that the boy turned around and ran the other 4 boys were quick to follow. Harry looked to his new familiar and smiled "I don't think I'm going to go anywhere without you anymore."

As soon as Rena had disappeared back into Harry's skin he began his long walk back home. Unfortunately, because of his joy at finally having someone who cared about him never mind enough to defend him, he forgot that his wale of a cousin was probably half way home and by the time he even made it to private drive his cousin would have made it home, told his uncle that Harry set a snake on him and his friends, and his uncle would likely be waiting with a baseball bat.

The moment Harry walked in the door he heard his uncle scream "Freak" he walked into the living room. There waiting for him was his uncle with a cricket bat. (I was close)

"You little freak did you think you would get away with setting a snake on Dudley? Did you, you little bastard?" with that Vernon swung the bat at Harry's head causing Harry to fall into the wall head first and fall to the ground before Vernon could even move Rena had left Harry's skin and was coiled on the unconscious boy ready to strike at anyone who came in range.

Dudley yelled from the other side of the room "That's the one he threatened me with." Rena turned her head to check on Harry she had enough time to see that he had a major gash on the side of his head and a piece of glass from Harry's now destroyed glasses was stuck in his nose not even a quarter inch from his eye. Vernon took this as a chance to kill the snake and swung at it with enough force to send Rena into the opposite wall. Unfortunately for the Dursleys not only did Vernon's swing do little more than stun Rena for a second, she landed a few feet from Dudley and Petunia. Lucky for them Vernon was the only one she was focused on.

She was about to tear into Vernon when they heard Harry grown and start trying to move. Rena lost interest in Vernon and quickly moved to Harry this time though she never took her eye off Vernon's bat. Vernon who was shocked that the 7 foot snake wasn't even fazed by the hit from the cricket bat ordered Harry "Get the fuck up and get in your cupboard before I bash your skull in, and take the snake with you." Vernon was hoping that if nothing else being locked in the cupboard with the snake would end with the freak getting bit. Harry managed to half drag himself half stumble to his cupboard.

As soon as harry was in the cupboard and Rena slithered in Vernon used the cricket bat to close the door and then immediately locked it. In the cupboard Harry had passed out again and Rena was coiled protectively over Harry.

On the other side of the country Michelle and Charles Greengrass were in Charles office discussing their daughter's betrothal when the bell on the mantle chimed again they both looked at it for a moment in confusion until Charles reopened the file containing their daughters betrothal contract. He looked it over for a few moments before he found what had changed. Harry's location was now on one of the documents. He told Michelle this and told her he was going to go collect the boy.

Charles was walking down Private drive less than 10 minutes later. He knocked on the door of number 4, a few moments later a man that looked like a small moon answered the door. Charles extended his hand and said "Good afternoon sir I'm here about Mister Harry Potter." Vernon looked shocked and a little scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone here this soon. Since no one was hurt can we just let the snake issue go? We're already disciplining him." Charles raised an eyebrow and replied "Sir I'm not quite sure what you're talking about I'm here concerning a contract and the last wishes of the boy parents. Would you mind if I come inside I doubt this will be information you want the neighborhood hearing about." For a moment Vernon was confused about what the man in a ten thousand dollar suite was talking about until his pea sized brain realized what the man was talking about and his face started to turn purple with rage and growled thru clinched teeth.

"We want nothing to do with that freakishness. And I don't care what my freak sister in law wanted or what debts that contract says she owes, it's not our problem." Vernon tried to slam the door in the Charles's face but he caught the door before it closed and replied "And I don't care to deal with bigots, now either you let me in and we discuss this like mature adults or I contact our world's law enforcement and have them come here disguised as your law enforcement and we'll cause a seen that will ruin your reputation."

Vernon started to turn a dangerous shade of purple that made Charles think the wale had stopped breathing "How dare you threaten me you freak just who do you think you are." Charles calmly reached his free hand in to his pocket and pulled out his wand and said "Considering I have tea with the Queen of England about once every month or so, I'm the last person you want to deal with." Vernon's face went from purple to ghost white in the span of about 2 seconds and grudgingly opened the door.

As soon as Charles set foot in the house his senses told him something was very wrong, he tightened his grip on his wand that was still in his right hand. Before Vernon had closed the door he found what was wrong. There was a frightening amount of blood on the floor and it looked as thou someone was trying to clean it up.

Charles looked to Vernon and said "There must have been one hell of an accident for there to be this much blood." Vernon looked scared for a moment trying to come up with an excuse for all the blood and finally managed to stutter out the fre… my nephew slipped and hit his head." Charles looked at Vernon for a moment before he followed the blood trail, by this time Petunia had come into the hall carrying a bucket and wearing rubber gloves, but stopped when she saw Charles she looked nervously to Vernon who shook his head. Charles walked down the hall until he came to the cupboard where the blood trail ended he looked to the 2 muggles with a raised eyebrow he unlocked it and opened the door and immediately stepped back when he saw the snake coiled on the bleeding boy. At first he thought the snake had bit the boy until he saw that the blood was coming from the boys head and face.

Then he noticed just what type of snake was on him. "A Basilisk?" he muttered he looked back at the Dursley as if waiting for an explanation unfortunately for them Vernon opened his mouth "The little bastard shouldn't have set that snake on my son and his friends." Charles raised his wand "Expecto Patronum" Both of the dursleys cringed thinking the spell would in some way hurt them when they opened their eyes they saw a silver dog just standing in the hall.

Charles said to the ghostly dog "Madam Boans I require your assistance immediately at number 4 Private Drive, Little Wellington. Bring no less than 2 Aurors and a healer. Be warned there is a Basilisk present however it appears to be young and bonded to a young boy." With that the dog ran thru a wall and vanished. Charles then turned his wand on the muggles he glanced at the Basilisk on the boy, young or not its venom was still deadly. But what he saw surprised him, not only was the snake no longer hissing it was looking at him with what could only be described as a look of curiosity. "Don't worry I'm here to help him but you're going to have to let the healer tend to his wounds."

Vernon snorted as thou he thought Charles was the biggest moron on the planet "It's just a dumb animal what are you doing talking to it like it's a person?" Charles grinned and the basilisk resumed hissing just this time at Vernon. A few minutes later someone started pounding on the door Charles pointed his wand a Petunia and told her to open the door. She did and was immediately pushed out of the way as 2 tall men in robes forced their way in followed by 2 women. One of the women, who was wearing a monocle, looked to Charles and asked "What the hell is going on Charles."

Said man gave a summary of why he was here, what was said and done upon his arrival when he got to the quick discussion he had with the basilisk said serpent slithered out of the cupboard and resumed hissing at the dumb muggles causing 4 wands to move almost as one to it. "Like I said its young but so far doesn't seem interested in attacking anyone other than these 2" the second woman who until now couldn't believe the story she was hearing rushed to the cupboard catching the attention of the snake in the middle of the hall and while it was no longer hissing the yellow eyes watching her every move unnerved everyone present.

She waved her wand over the boy in the cupboard (boy will I be glad when this seen is over cause I'm getting sick of typing that word) "He's got a major laceration on the side of his head as well as a fractured skull and glass fragments are imbedded in his face. Additionally he seems to be seriously malnourished."

The other woman and the two Aurors looked like they wanted to kill the dursleys "Jena, Auror Theo, take the boy to a muggle hospital, Jena get a muggle doctor gather evidence. Auror Kent take photos before they move him." She then looked at the snake "As for you… Charles would you charm a shoe box or something so it will be large enough to hold it I doubt the muggles would appreciate a 7 foot long venomous snake slithering around their hospital. And I doubt it would appreciate being separated from the boy."

2 hours later found Harry being released from the hospital into Charles's custody and the Dursleys being dragged out of their house in handcuffs in front of their neighbors and Dudley was being taken away by CPS.

CPS and the investigating officers who came to the hospital had been shocked to hear the boy was in a betrothal contract but after seeing a slightly altered version of the contract and the wills of Harrys parents, the muggle authorities didn't need to know about Galleons or anything else magical, had to admit that Charles was Harry's legal guardian, and after informing them that the Greengrass family had a private Doctor, Harry was released and taken to the Greengrass mansion. All the while no one noticed the shoe box with a good sized snake head sticking out from under the lid watching over Harry.

Across the Atlantic the Delacour Family was debating over whether or not to sign the contract. Mark was growing annoyed with them so to speed up their decision he said "Look with respect I don't have all day and I need to know fairly soon whether or not I need to cancel my little 'trip' to South Africa so I want you to take a look at this."

He went into the back of the Humvee he was sitting on and pulled out another file and handed it to Jean "This is a contract I received a few days ago it's an assassination request, and I'll give you 3 guesses whose name is on it and the first 2 don't count." Jean shakily opened the file and saw his eldest daughters name on it.

The Colonel said "If the people after your daughter think Mark could successfully assassinate the daughter of one of the people running for Minister of magic of France… Mark is a pretty serious threat. Mark chose not to take it because he doesn't like murdering innocent children. But I doubt he's the only one that got one of these."

Jean and Apolline looked at each other for a full minute before they signed. Mark grinned and said "I need a strand of hair from all 4 of you." They looked confused but did as he said. While they were doing that Mark grabbed a radio off the dashboard of the Humvee and called for someone or something.

5 minutes later 4 men and 6 women walked up along with 5 cups of what looked like boiling mud. Mark dropped 1 strand of hair in each cup and a few moments later there were 2 more of each of them. Mark grinned even more and said "There are 3 of us so we'll take 3 different routes. I hope none of you get air sick."

He then turned to a group of people in camo siting on the ground about 50 feet away and yelled "I want 4 minions' front and center NOW." 4 of them quickly got up and ran to stand in front of Mark, he pointed to 2 of them and told them "You two get to the admin building tell them I need a goblin to write up the detailed contract." As soon as they took off running he looked at the 2 still present "Have you guys finished studying the assembly manual for the .50 Cal machine gun?" the 2 sounded off as one "Yes sir" "Good then get started cleaning the one on this Humvee, I have places to be. You break my Machine gun I will break you." He said the last part glaring daggers at the 2 unfortunate soldiers.

AN

Me. And there's chapter 2 once again thank you to everyone who reviewed any and all comments are welcome as criticism makes for better writing.

Muse walks into the room

Me. Oh hay man what are you doing here?

Muse looks at me… then at the door on the other side of the room, walks to the door opens it, walks thru and slams it shut

Me. Ok that was weird so anyway (crashes, banging against the wall and screams, both human and not can be heard)

Me. (Reaches under desk and grabs my 1911) what the hell is going on out there?

Muse. (Shouts) HAVE AT THEE FOWL DEMON!

Me. What the fuck (gets up and starts walking to the door)

Door opens and Muse walks back in covered in blood and scratches

Me. Dude what the fuck just happened

Muse. Had to rid the world of its evils… evil chickens must be destroyed (holds up dead bird)

Me. Dude that was my fucking turkey that was for thanksgiving

Muse. Damn it… wait my evil chicken senses are tingling (chicken comes flying in the room clawing and pecking at Muse's face) AH DAMN GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Me. … I'm staying the hell out of this one you're on your own. Anyway thanks for reading if you can please review.

Muse. AHHH OH GOD IT'S PECKING UP MY NOSE.

Me. Oh for God's sake it's a 3 pound chicken… what's that smell?

Muse. IT SHIT ON MY HEAD

The two jump apart and stare intently at each other. Mortal combat music starts playing they charge back at each other ready to truly begin the battle when they hear BANG the music stops, they look at me who is holding the still smoking 1911 pointed at the now destroyed CD player

Me. OH HELL NO NOT IN MY HOUSE YA'LL CAN TAKE THAT SHIT OUTSIDE

Muse. … TO BE CONTIUED

Me. Fuck you, stop hijacking my computer


	3. Chapter 3

AN sorry for those who have this story on their alerts this isn't a new chapter. a guest pointed out a flaw so bad that I had to go back and fix it. lmao I fell like an moron now so to that guest thank you for the correction to everyone else sorry for wasting your time.

Sorry about the delay in updating. Things have been crazy I've been working on starting my own business and between getting all the licenses California says I need, and getting contracts I barley have time to sleep let alone write. So to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed thank you for your support and patience. So until things calm down I don't know that I'll be able to promise updates every 2 weeks.

Chapter 3

After more than 2 hours Michelle Greengrass was growing concerned, while she knew it would take some time to convince whoever had Harry that they were supposed to have him, she didn't think it would take 2 hours. Not without some form of update even if it was just a Patronus saying they didn't want to give him up. So when after close to 3 hours the wards around the mansion alerted her to someone entering the property, Michelle quickly walked into the foyer in time to see the front door opened by the head of the DMLE Amelia Boans, who was carrying a box, followed by her husband, who had a unconscious, bandaged Harry potter.

"Father is that Harry? What happened to him?" Michelle turned to see her daughter at the top of the stairs looking at the unconscious boy. "Daphne, Michelle prepare a guessed bed for Harry." Charles said walking toward the stairs. Both of them moved quickly to do as they were told.

As Charles was setting Harry down on the bed he told both his wife and daughter to back away from the bed, which confused both of them but did as they were told. As soon as Harry was settled Amelia set the box down on the foot of the bed and took the lid off and the snake within slid out onto Harry. Seeing the large snake caused Michelle to scream "What the hell are you doing." She started to move forward to try and get it away from the boy when the snake turned to her, her yelling catching its attention, and seeing its eyes it clicked in her mind just WHAT it was.

She looked to her husband with terror in her eyes "A basilisk? Are you out of your mind Charles." Before she could continue Charles raised his hand signaling her to be silent "I believe it is the reason we even found the boy. Based on how protective it is, and the way its acted sense I've seen it, I believe it is the boy's familiar. So long as no one causes harm to the boy there should be no danger." Daphne, upon hearing that there was a basilisk in the room, tried to become part of the wall she was standing against. However at the same time the fact that such a deadly animal was on her betrothed sparked a protective feeling in her chest, one that vanished when she heard it was his familiar. Charles said to everyone "Let's go to my office I'll explain there."

After a 30 minute retelling of what had happened and another 15 minutes of answering questions Daphne asked if she could be excused to go wait for Harry to wake up. Her mother replied "Just be careful Harry's familiar or not, that is a basilisk it can kill, especially if you anger it by stepping on it." Daphne nodded and replied "Yes mother." and walked out of the room.

Amelia looked to the elder Greengrasses and asked "Has she always been like that?" Charles shook his head and said "No she has been growing colder as she gets closer to going to Hogwarts it started last year when we attended a party the Malfoys were throwing and, at Draco's insistence, Lucius tried to convince me that a betrothal was in my family's best interest. I think she's trying to create an ice queen persona to try and frighten off Draco. I only hope she lets Harry in otherwise she will be destined for a very unhappy marriage."

Amelia nodded in response understanding the young girls desire to have nothing to do with the young Malfoy. Her thoughts then turned to Harry and the condition they had found him in. "I still can't believe the way they were treating him. Whether or not they hate magic is a moot point, to treat anyone let allown a family member in such a way is unforgivable."

Michelle nodded in agreement before turning to her husband "How long do you think it will be until he comes?

Charles shook his head and said "Not long. A day 2 at most." He looked to Amelia and continued "But with your support I doubt he will be able to do anything to take Harry away."

Amelia nodded "With the living conditions I witnessed I can't allow the boy to go back there. Additionaly I will be filing charges against him for kidnaping and child endangerment. There is no excuse for what has been done to young Harry."

Meanwhile Daphne was standing outside of the room Harry was in. She slowly opened the door and peered around the door, looking for the snake, not seeing it on the floor or the bed she carefully walked over to the bed watching where she stepped, and because of that she didn't see the head poke over the edge of the canopy over the bed. She sat down in a chair next to the bed and just watched over Harry until she felt a breath on the side of her head.

She froze and after a moment slowly turned her head to see the snake hanging down from the canopy's frame, its face inches from her own. It wasn't hissing or baring its fangs it was just there in her face, watching her every move. Until they heard a whimper and both turned to Harry. He opened his eyes and was looking around scared; after all he was in a strange place with a strange girl sitting next to him, until he saw Rena.

"**Rena where am I?**" he whimpered out not noticing Daphne's reaction to him talking to Rena.

"**Your safe little one. Not long after you fell asleep a man came to see you, something to do with your parents**." Despite the pain he was in Harry visibly perked up "**My parents?**"

Before he could get too excited Rena cut him off "**Calm down little one. You can talk to him later. What he wanted to talk to you about was that your parents arranged a betrothal between you and the girl sitting next to you.**" At his confused look Rena explained "**A betrothal is an arranged marriage. The girl next to you will one day be your wife.**"

At that Harry turned to Daphne looking even more shocked. Daphne was looking back and forth between Harry and Rena feeling very confused and left out, considering the 2 in front of her were talking by hissing at each other, when she noticed Harry looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" she asked confused as to why I was looking at her the way he was

"Uh did you already know?"

Daphne replied "About what? If you mean something it told you I don't speak snake so I have no idea what was said." She then heard the Basilisk start hissing very loudly, she was about to move away when

Harry blushed and replied "Sorry I'm still getting used to talking to snakes." He then turned to Rena and said in English "Oh come on it wasn't that funny." At that Rena hissed even louder and rolled over on her back causing the rest of her 7 foot length to fall to the bed. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to Daphne.

"Sorry about her. Her name is Rena by the way. Rena said that we are betrothed. And…" Daphne nodded and replied "We are, we are to be married before my 15th birthday."

"But we don't even know each other how are we supposed to marry each other."

Daphne sighed and called "mip." A moment later there was a pop and a small creature was standing in front of Daphne it bowed to her and asked "yous be calling for mip?" Daphne nodded and said "Tell my father Harry is awake." When the elf had poped away she said to Harry "My father can explain better than I can. All I can say for certain is we weren't supposed to be separated."

By the time the adults got to the room Rena had calmed down and was quietly laying with her head on Harry's lap. After a quick explanation about where he was and what had happened, Harry asked Charles "What did Daphne mean when she said we weren't supposed to be separated?"

Charles nodded and said "Harry you were never supposed to live with your aunt. Your parents will said that if anything happened to them you are to be raised by your godfather if for whatever reason he is unable to care for you, you are to be raised by us."

Before he could continue Harry said "Then why was I left with them. Why did I have to suffer?"

"I'm sorry Harry if we had any idea where you were we would have come to get you. But we didn't know. Before anyone could get to you someone took you and sealed your parents wills so no one knew where you were and because of who he is most people believed him when he said your parents wanted you to be raised by your aunt and refused to tell anyone where you were, he said it was for the "greater good" that no one know where you were but him. You and Daphne were supposed to grow up together."

Harry lowered his head and after a few minutes asked "Who is he." Charles, Amelia and Michelle shared a look before Daphne beat them to it "Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." Harry looked to her before turning to the adults for confirmation, which he got when they all nodded. "I'll make him pay."

High above the Atlantic on a private jet the Delacour family was quietly enjoying the novelty of international travel muggle style, when they noticed their family's new body guard's skin started to bubble and move until Mark was no longer siting with them in his place was one of the female soldiers mark had spoken with before they left. Said woman glanced at her watch and shrugged "That's about right."

She then looked at the Delacours, the elders of which had their wands on her, and smiled "Sergeant Sanchez at your service, the LT will meet you at the American embassy in France. He wanted to handle the trap personally." The elder Delacours slowly lowered their wands

About 6 hours later their plane landed at Charles de Gaulle (fairly certain that's the right airport correct me if I'm wrong) as they got off the plane they found a car waiting to take them to the American embassy. Upon arriving they found no small amount of chaos. Sanchez stopped a pacing guard and asked what happened. "Both teams were ambushed 6 wounded 4 critically, one they don't think will make it thru the night."

By that time Mark had made his appearance, his face, arms, and shirt all covered with blood. "Holy Shit Lt. what the hell happened." He shook his head "Team one took an international flew it exploded after the 4th person came thru my team took a port-key, it was supposed to take us to the French ministry… it didn't, obviously. Instead it dropped us in a hole where we then had curses shot at us from above." Apolline cut in at this point "Mon dieu are you not 'urt as well?"

Mark quickly replied "The bloods not mine." He then turned back to Sanchez "We brought in 3 from our ambush we have them siting in an interrogation room in the basement I was getting ready to head down there." Jean looked at him as thou he was crazy "You believe an interrogation will get you any information." Before Jean could continue his tirade Mark cut him off.

"We call it an interrogation room only because the United States government doesn't officially condone torture. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find out who is trying to kill your family." With that mark walked away leaving the Delacour family in the hands of Sanchez.

When he got to the "interrogation" room he found the captured assassins where he left them chained to chairs and positioned in such a way that they were facing each other and could see what was being done to the others. Mark walked into the center of the room and said to the 3 men "Ok who wants to sell out their employer?"

His answer was the 3 of them laughing at him. "They send a child to ask us who's paying us" thru the overwhelming laughter, that could be heard outside making the Delacours wonder just what kind of torture was being used, mark just stood there with a grin on his face that slowly became more and more sadistic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a zippo and a pack of cigarettes and walked to the man, we shall now call unlucky bastard number 1, while lighting one. Once it had a good ember on it he took the lit cigarette and shoved it into the man's left ear the resulting scream caused the laughter to stop, mark continued to twist the cigarette into the man's ear until he was convinced he had put it out, as he was relighting it he said to the 3 men, one of which was still whimpering in pain, "Interesting fact most magic users are so convinced that a wand is the answer to all their problems, that they never train their body's physically. And there for have very little pain tolerance or physical strength. Now I'll ask again anyone want to sell out their employers?"

This time instead of laughter he got defiant looks, challenging Mark to try and make them talk. In response mark shrugged and said "Your choice." He then put the cigarette back into man number 1's ear this time just putting it in the ear canal instead of pressing it deep into the ear, and walked to man number 2 and pulled a throwing knife out of nowhere and rammed it under then man's knee-cap, his screams easily drowned out man 1's yelling. Mark then walked to a tool box and pulled out a pair of wire cutters and walked to man 3. Mark grabbed his hand and was about to cut off the tip of one of his fingers when the man started yelling "OK OK I'LL TALK."

Mark grinned and motioned for man 3 to stay quiet he put a knife in the man's mouth and pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names "Now this is how it works you point to a name on this list with that knife, then I'll ask one of those poor SOBs if they point to a different name, you become the new chew toy for my country's attack dog aka me." The man nodded quickly and pointed to a name on the list. Mark nodded and walked back to the tool box and returned with a car battery and some jumper cables. And proceeded to electrocute the man "You think I'm that fucking stupid asshole?" Mark yelled, "I know every name on that list both the real and the fake names. I gave you a warning now you're my bitch." He then turned to the other 2 and asked "Any other takers?" both nodded he walked up to man 2 and said "Same rules" then put the knife in his mouth after he got the name he repeated the process with man 1.

"Enjoy the pain boys I'll tell the docs to come check on you when they're done treating our people." He then paused and added "And just in case this turns out to be bullshit," he pulled his 1911 and put a round thru each of their right knee-caps.

As he left the room the uninjured members of both teams were waiting mark looked at the Delacours. "Send an owl to Gringotts this job will be finished before the end of the day." He then said to the surrounding soldiers "Someone send a medic in there to keep those morons from dying. Everyone else lets role."

3 hours later found Markus Chentel running for his life. It all started when one of his head of security, and longtime friend, walked into his office and said with a dead tone "We know you are attempting to kill the Delacours. Turn yourself in or this will happen to you." And then the window behind him shattered and his loyal body guards head was reduced to a fine red mist and the bloody pulp that used to be his friend's head splattered the walls. For the next hour and a half Chentel's guards ran around his property looking for the assassins every time Chentel could see one of the guards they were killed. They tried running, Apperating, using the flew, each move bought them a few minutes of peace before it started again. After more than 3 hours Mr. Chentel was running out of guards and time. So he ran to the French ministry and confessed to the Aurors in hopes they could protect him. That would be the last time Markus Chentel, Jean Delacour's opponent in the coming election for Minister of Magic, ever saw the light of day. Strangely when Aurors investigated Chentel's claims of someone killing his body guards they not only found no bodies they found no evidence of any crime being committed. It was concluded that if he was telling the truth his tormentors were good at cleaning up the evidence.

(AN)

Me. Well there is chapter 3 I hope you liked it if you have any comments please leave a review. Also this will be the last time Mark appears until year 4.

Mumbles can be heard in the back ground

Me. Oh ya I almost forgot about Muse

Walks to locked closet and opens it to revel a bound and gagged Muse

Me. So has my therapy session helped you get over your problems with chickens?

Muse. Mumbles incoherently.

Me. Oh sorry let me get that gag for you.

Muse. What's wrong with you, while I've been trapped in here evil chickens have slowly been planning to take over the world. (Looks behind me and starts to worm over to my desk while yelling) I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY TEETH.

Me. Well I guess its back in the loony room (grabs a tranquilizer made for elephants) are you going to go quietly or do I have to use this.

Muse. (starts worming back into the closet)

Me. Sorry about that I have no idea what the hell he was yelling at.

Muse. one of these things is not like the other, ONE OF THESE THINGS JUST DOESN'T BELONG.

ME. GOD DAMN IT MUSE THESE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE (grabs tranquilizer gun and shoots Muse)

Muse starts drooling while mumbling about evil chickens

Me. whelp see ya next time, muse say good bye to the nice readers

Muse. bye bye birdie bye bye… apple pudding is yummy

Me. … I may have given him too much


	4. Chapter 4

Holy hell I didn't think this would take this long to wright but here it is. I don't like the idea of putting out a chapter shorter than the last so I hope no one has a problem with long chapters. Also I tried to iron out any… issues with the righting style thru out this chapter as I wrote it over several days at varying states of consciousness, and annoyance with the state of California, so if the tone or style changes please forgive me. This is why I try to knock out chapters in one sitting.

Before I begin I want to address an issue several reviewers have brought up and that is 'what I'm going to do with Harry's relatives.' And I've been given many good ideas ranging from Harry using his name to getting them tried by the Wizengamot, to having them killed. While normally I take recommendations to heart and consider using them, I have a special place in my heart for child abusers, having lived with an abusive stepfather myself (no sympathy wanted so don't), I have had my plans for them laid out long before I started righting this so trust me they'll get what's due. All I'm going to say is I'm going to do what every police officer in every prison has wished they could do and get away with…

ENJOY

Chapter 4

Harry sat on the bed silently fuming that some old bastard kept him away from a loving family, and instead made him live with the fat monsters that happen to be related to him. He didn't have long to brood Amelia Boans broke the silence that had descended on the group. "Harry, I know you're still coming to terms with everything that's happened in the last few hours, but I need to ask you to tell me as much as you can about what your aunt and uncle have done to you."

Harry scoffed "What haven't they done to me? For as long as I can remember that cupboard under the stairs has been my bedroom. If I ever did anything they considered freakish they would lock me in there for days with nothing more than an empty coffee can for if I had to use the bathroom, no food, no water no nothing. If I was lucky that's all that would happen, most times I got a beating too. I had to be my cousin's punching bag so he could practice and get on his school's boxing team. And I had to do all the chores and cooking."

Amelia was writing furiously on a note pad she had conjured. As it was she had enough evidence to make sure the muggle authorities locked the Dursleys away for a VERY long time.

After Amelia had everything she needed she excused herself stating a need to report her findings to the muggle detectives running the investigation. Charles and Michelle followed Amelia out intending to walk her out. As they were walking down the stairs when Charles and Michelle felt someone entering the wards by the time the reached the foyer there was a knock on the door. Michelle and Amelia shared a look while Charles moved to answer the door.

When the door opened it reviled the ancient headmaster whose eyes were already twinkling like mad. "Charles my boy how are you this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly voice. When Charles didn't respond Dumbledore continued.

"I take it you realize why I'm here. My boy it's for the greater good that harry be raised by his family. He must grow up away from our world, away from the fame and those who want to hurt him."

"Both things he would be safe from here with us without needing to be in an abusive house hold." Michelle interrupted.

Dumbledore frowned, the twinkle in his eyes fading slightly. "Now, now my dear surely there was some sort of misunderstanding. I'm only acting in young Harry's best interest so why don't we talk to the muggle authorities and return Harry to his relatives care."

"Over my dead body Dumbledore, I will not see James and Lily's son raised by those pigs" Michelle looked ready to pull her wand on the old man.

Amelia chose that moment to step in. "Dumbledore that will be enough. Even if the incident earlier today was the first time Harry suffered any abuse from the Dursleys, Something I highly doubt, the injuries Harry suffered were potentially life threatening. He will not be returning to their care. Any attempts to return Harry to the care of the Dursleys will be seen as kidnaping. Please leave the property."

Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes on the head of the DMLE "Now Amelia surly…"

Amelia actually did pull her wand on Dumbledore "Mr. Dumbledore not only am I an adult, I am the head of the DMLE, and I will NOT be patronized as though I were a petulant child. Leave the property immediately or I will arrest you for attempted kidnaping."

Dumbledore's face lost its grandfatherly appearance and the twinkle in his eye vanished "Very well Amelia, I will leave. Charles, Michelle I had planned to do this quietly without embarrassing your family, however if you won't turn Harry over then I will be forced to take this before the wizengamot. Even you cannot go against the decision of the wizengamot."

The 3 adults had three different expressions. Charles looked defiant daring the headmaster to make good on his threat. Michelle looked worried that Dumbledore would take Harry away from them for good. And Amelia looked furious that he would twist the government to his will. The four were so focused on their conversation that they all jumped when a voice sounded from the balcony behind them.

"Then go ahead" Michelle, Charles, and Amelia were all shocked, and in the case of the first two a little hurt. "However I refuse to leave the Greengrass family unless you unseal my Parents wills proving that they didn't want them to raise me."

"Now Harry I'm sure I have no idea what you've been told but your parents wanted you raised by your aunt." Harry said two words that infuriated the headmaster "Prove it." Dumbledore tried to walk into the house but was stopped by Charles.

"You have not been invited into my house, in fact you have been repeatedly asked to leave. I will ask you once more and then ask Madam Boans to arrest you for trespassing. Leave."

Dumbledore gave Charles a dark look before turning on his heal and walking toward the front gate.

Once he was gone the three adults looked back to the balcony behind them, more specifically the 2 ten-year-olds. Charles spoke up first "Harry I understand you're angry with Dumbledore but antagonizing the man isn't a wise choice."

"You said my parents will said you were to raise me if my god father couldn't?"

Charles nodded "Yes, and thou your parents didn't have time to give any copies of their new wills to those they trusted before they were murdered, I doubt they would change that without telling us, especially if the change sent you to your aunt."

Harry looked at Amelia and asked "Is there a way to make sure he brings the real will to this wizen thing?"

Amelia nodded "Yes but only the Goblins could make such a decision." She then turned to Charles and said "Actually it might be a good idea to go to the goblins and inform them of the custody battle and have them put a freeze on all potter accounts, and while you're there have the potter's account manager look thru the records for any evidence of fraud or theft while Dumbledore has been listed as Harry's magical guardian."

Charles voiced his agreement and after Amelia had left told his wife "Will you get some decent clothes for Harry while I get what paper work I need from my office?" Michelle nodded and quickly went back up stares motioning for harry to follow her.

Charles was almost to his office when he heard his daughter ask "Father?" when he stopped and turned to her, still standing on the balcony, "Will I be needed at Gringotts?" "No, however if you wish to go that is your choice." Daphne nodded and started to walk down the hall when Charles called her back

"Daphne, I understand you want nothing to do with the Malfoy family, but please don't use that to distance yourself from your family. And please, try to let Harry in; the two of you are going to be together for a very long time."

Daphne stood there for a few seconds before she replied "I'll… try father."

10 minutes later found Charles and Harry departing leaving Michelle and Daphne behind. Shortly after they left Daphne asked Michelle "Mother… I …" Michelle waited patiently for her daughter to voice whatever it was that was bothering her. "Can you let me take care of Harry?"

Michelle raised an eyebrow "What do you mean sweetie?"

Daphne's face was rapidly turning bright red "He's still hurt from what his uncle did. And I guess it would be a good chance for me to get to know him." Michelle gave her daughter a knowing smile replying "let me know if you need any help dear." Daphne quickly left to put fresh linens on Harry's bed hoping to hide her growing blush from her mother.

Meanwhile Charles and Harry had made it to Diagon alley Harry quickly discovered that he didn't really like appariting but put off his personal dislike of feeling like he was being sucked thru a straw as the two walked up the stairs to the oversized door into the bank it took them about 5 minutes of waiting in line before a teller was available.

As soon as they were in front of the goblin Charles told him "I would like to speak to the potter account manager on behalf of Mr. Potter." The goblin's quill stopped mid stroke and the naturally angry looking creature looked at Charles and then slowly looked over the edge of the counter looking at Harry for almost a minute before he leaned back and motioned for a guard to come over while quickly scribbling a note. When the guard reached them he handed the guard the note and said something in the goblin's language, and motioned for the two humans to follow the guard.

After walking down what seemed like a maze of hallways they came to a large, beautify engraved door. Their goblin escort knocked loudly and after a pause listening for something the humans missed opened the door led them in and, after handing the goblin within the note, left. Charles sat quietly waiting for the goblin to finish whatever it was he was doing and Harry did the same simply assuming Charles had reason for waiting.

The goblin acknowledged their patience by setting aside his paper work and addressed them. "I am Long-fang. You wished to speak with me concerning the Potter accounts?"

Charles nodded and motioned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter here is betrothed to my daughter and it has come to my attention that he has been forced to live in an abusive environment do to Mr. Dumbledore claiming to be Harry's magical guardian and sealing his parents wills. I would like to have all potter accounts frozen until such time as the Potters wills are unsealed. Additionally if possible I would like for a Goblin to be on hand to verify the authenticity of the will Mr. Dumbledore will no doubt be bringing before the Wizengamot."

The goblin stared at them for some time before he leaned back in his chair "Obviously I'm going to need some proof including some blood from Mr. Potter" Charles nodded to Harry who had a concerned look when the goblin pulled a wicked looking knife from his desk, and was told to cut his finger letting 3 drops fall on the paper in front of him as Harry was doing that Charles pulled out a file with copies of the Potter's old wills, the betrothal and the condition they found Harry in and set it on the desk.

The goblin looked at the file for a moment before seeming to ignore it focusing on Harry who had hesitantly cut his finger and let the correct amount fall on the paper noticing the second the 3rd drop hit the paper the cut healed. The goblin grabbed the paper as writing started to appear all across it and after a couple of minutes, he set it aside seemingly satisfied with it and opened the file Charles had put on his desk and after another few minutes set it down as well.

"Before we continue is there any other business concerning the potter accounts I should be aware of?" Charles nodded "If possible I would like an audit done on the potter accounts, to insure Mr. Dumbledore hasn't used his self-given title of Harry's magical guardian to take any money."

Long-fang nodded "It won't be necessary to perform an audit as we have been stonewalling Dumbledore from accessing the Potter Accounts for nearly ten years as, according to the potter's active wills, he doesn't have authority to make any financial decisions or withdraw so much as a knut. So as far as we are concerned the audit and the freeze on the account are pointless waists of money. As far as the issue with the wills is concerned," he paused to hand Charles a card "When you are informed of the date, time, and location of the meeting write it on the card and I will know."

Charles nodded and was about to tell the goblin not to worry about the freeze but to perform the audit anyway, when he noticed Harry's expression. Thou he was quiet he looked visibly depressed. Charles hesitated for a moment as an idea came to him.

"Long-fang I understand you are required to keep the Potter's property and Money secure, until such time as the wills are unsealed and the willed items passed out, how ever are you aware of any paintings of the late Lord and Lady Potter?"

Long-fang sat back in his chair running his fingers thru his beard. "Possibly, why?" all Charles did in response was to look to Harry. Harry was confused as to why they were looking at him the way they were. Sure he couldn't remember his parent's faces but they were acting like Harry would be able to talk to them.

Long-fang waited a moment longer before pulled a small packet from a filling cabinet and a black quill from his desk and placed both in front of Harry "Sign at the bottom of pages 1,3,and 5." At Harrys attempt to ink the quill Long-fang continued "That won't be necessary it is a blood quill."

Harry didn't know what a blood quill was but nodded and signed where he was told, and long-fang took the packet and left the office warning them not to touch anything as he left. The two sat in silence for close to five minutes before curiosity final got the best of Harry "I know I can't remember what my parents looked like but the way you two were acting it was like you could let me talk to them."

Charles gave Harry a sad smile "you'll see when we get back home. Consider this an early birthday present as well as something to make up for all those we missed."

Harry still looked confused but accepted what Charles said figuring it would make sense when they got back to the Greengrass mansion. The two didn't have to wait much longer before long-fang returned with a large case levitating behind him. He flicked his hand and the case floated over to Charles and gently set itself down next to his chair.

With their business finished Charles stood and thanked long-fang for his time and left Harry following his example. Before they left the bank Charles approached a teller and withdrew 100 galleons. By the time they apparited back to the mansion a little more than 30 minutes had passed since they left.

As they walked in the door Michelle was waiting for them when she noticed the case Charles was carrying and gave him a questioning look in response he asked Harry to get Daphne and meet him in his office. Harry sent a questioning look to Michelle who told him she was either in his room of hers after he left Charles told Michelle "We managed to get them to give us a painting of James and Lily."

Harry walked into the room Michelle had said was his to see Rena quietly siting in one of the chairs next to the window sunning herself. He then noticed a lot of movement where his bed was and looked to see Daphne throwing a thick comforter over the sheets. As she was tucking it in, she noticed Harry standing in the door and let out a startled "eep" which caught Rena's attention.

Once she saw Harry she slithered over to him. Harry knelt down, holding his arm out to her. He glanced to the bed where Daphne was to see she had moved and was standing next to him watching Rena coil around his arm sinking into the skin before she reached the elbow. "What does it feel like?"

Harry was surprised but managed to reply "It's hard to describe. It's like she's under my skin but it doesn't hurt. It's weird." Once Rena was settled Harry told Daphne that her father wanted to see them in her office.

Once they got there Harry saw the case long-fang gave Charles siting open on his desk "Harry, I know it's not the same as being able to hug them but at least you can talk to your parents." Charles pointed to the wall next to the door.

Harry turned and saw a painting of a man and a woman who he could only assume were his parents. He was about to ask how he could talk to them when the painted pair moved, the woman covered her mouth tears in her eyes and the man gave him a sad smile "Hello Harry."

(AN Originally I had planned to end the chapter here but I decided to make this a long chapter to make it up to you guys for the delay in updating.)

Harry stood staring at the painted pair for a long time before he asked the rather obvious question "How can you talk, I mean I've seen a lot of amazing things magic can do just from going to Diagon ally earlier but…"

Michelle answered "There's a charm that we can place on paintings of ourselves that allows us to animate and give memories to them. Every time the charm is recast on a painting, it receives all of your memories up until the charm was cast."

Lily nodded trying desperately to compose herself "When we went into hiding we wanted to make sure to re cast the charm as often as possible." She paused to wipe a few tears from her eyes "From what Charles and Michelle told us we were updated 3 days before we were killed. Oh Harry I'm so sorry you had to live with my sister, I promise you neither me nor your father wanted that for you."

Once Harry had realized that this wasn't a joke, that they really were his parents, he gave them a sad smile "Its ok I know you didn't send me there. Besides it's because of that I meet Rena." At his parents confused looks he lifted his hand to eye level and Rena started leaving his skin.

Once about 2 feet of her 7 foot length was out she stopped and looked at Harry's parents. While Lily was concerned over her son holding such a large snake, James, like most pure bloods, recognized arguably the single most deadly creature in their world. And said in a strained voice as if trying to keep the snake calm "Charles. What is my son doing with a Basilisk?" at the word 'Basilisk' Lily froze staring at it with absolute terror.

Surprising the pair it was Harry who answered "It's alright, she's my familiar." His parent's eyes moved to him their expressions unchanged before anymore could be said Rena turned to face Harry. To the 5 non parsel mouths in the room they didn't hear anything but for Harry it was quite clear "**They care for you little one. They may not be able to touch you but they can be here for you.**" Harry nodded and Rena once more sank into Harry's skin.

After more than 4 hours of catching up with both with his parents and the Greengrasses they were about to start getting ready for dinner when they heard tapping on the office window. When they looked they saw a brown owl waiting patiently. Charles walked over to the window opening it and taking the letter it carried. After reading it he stormed furiously to his desk grabbing a pen and pulled the card long-fang had given him and quickly wrote on it.

Michelle, worried over her husband's anger, asked "Charles what's wrong?"

Charles growled out "Dumbledore has called for an emergency wizengamot meeting tomorrow at 7 concerning us removing Harry from the care of his Magical guardian. We should go to bed early tonight we need to be awake by 5. Harry, Daphne you need to be in bed by 9."

Harry, thou still getting used to the wizarding world, understood that whatever was going to happen tomorrow was going to be important so nodded showing he would do as he was asked.

After dinner Michelle noticed that her husband was in need of some rest and asked Daphne "Sweetie could you give Harry a tour of the house and help him get settled."

It didn't take long to show Harry around the house, considering the size of the house. They ended in Harry's room "I had Mip go get you some cloths. I wasn't sure what you would like so I told her to get you some of the Basics including bed cloths and dress robes. You'll need to where them tomorrow. If you need anything else I'm across the hall."

She started to walk out when Harry called "Daphne?" at her questioning glance he continued "It's only 7:30 can we talk for a while?" She gave him a questioning look and asked "About what?" he sat on the bed and Rena left his body coiling at the foot of the bed "Anything, I guess we have a lot to catch up on since we're getting Married."

With that she sat down in the chair next to him and spent the next hour and a half talking about everything from their favorite color to what they wanted to do when they grew up but soon enough she had to leave and get ready for bed herself.

When morning came the first thought that went thru Harrys head was that it had all just been a vivid dream and he was back with his aunt and uncle. But that thought was forced from his head by the fact that his cupboard was never this comfortable. It was then that what had woke him up tried again not knowing he was awake, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard a gentle voice "Harry it's time to wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Daphne siting on the side of the bed wearing a night gown "So it wasn't a dream?" Daphne gave him a kind smile and shook her head, then stood and turned on the lights. Between the bright light and the sudden movement Harry's head exploded in pain

"Your head hasn't healed yet here drink this." He looked back to Daphne and saw her holding a small glass "It taste terrible but it will make the pain stop." Harry nodded and drank it as fast as possible his face scrunched up in disgust.

Once he was done Daphne took the glass back and told him he should get dressed and head down for breakfast, and then left him to do the same herself.

While Harry thought wearing robes was weird but did as they told him. Once he was dressed Harry looked at Rena, who was still coiled up at the foot of his bed and asked "**Ready to go Rena?**" Rena slowly raised her head and gave him a halfhearted glare and gave a soft hiss that to Harry sounded more like a sigh, and said "**It is far too early. The sun has not even risen.**"

Harry nodded his agreement with waking up so early. "**Ya but we have to.**" Rena slowly uncoiled and slid up Harry's arm sinking into his skin. Once she was settled Harry retraced his steps from the night before to the dining room to find Charles and Michelle already there, and sat down almost as soon as he did the family's house elf popped next to him and asked what he wanted to eat a few minutes later Daphne sat next to him.

The family and Harry found themselves in the Ministry atrium a little before 6:20. When they got to the court rooms Michelle and Daphne separated from Harry and Charles heading for the public seating Harry and Charles walked in the main doors to find half of the wizengamot already assembled.

Charles sat down at the desk in the middle of the room and started reading a book he pulled from his robes. At Harrys questioning look Charles pulled a second book from his robes, this one much larger, and handed it to Harry. "It's one of the textbooks that you'll be using at Hogwarts in a few months, so you might want to read ahead."

Harry nodded taking the book glancing at the title "Transfiguration year 1". Before long Harry lost himself in learning what he can do with just the basics of magic, before he knew it he felt Charles hand on his shoulder and looked up to see almost 40 minutes had passed and the wizengamot was mostly assembled, the only one missing was Dumbledore.

After 5 minutes the old man finally arrived muttering a quick apology stating that he had lost track of time looking for a new defense instructor. As soon as he reached his seat Dumbledore started speaking to the assembly "Clearly lord Greengrass is not even trying to hide the fact that he has taken Harry I move for the wizengamot to order lord Greengrass to return Harry to my care at once."

The man seated in the center of the bottom row, who Harry would latter learn was Minister Fudge, spoke next "Lord Greengrass what have you to say in your defense?"

Charles stood glaring at Dumbledore "Mr. Dumbledore proclaimed himself Harry's magical guardian after sealing the wills of Harrys Parents, and then placed Harry in an abusive environment, Harry possessed life threatening injuries when I found him. This is proof enough that he is unfit to be Harry's magical guardian. However if Dumbledore wants Harry returned to his care I will only willingly surrender Harry if the wills of the late lord and lady Potter."

An older woman near the center of the left side of the wizengamot stood and said "Hardly an unreasonable request. However the claims of Dumbledore pacing young Mr. Potter are vary serious accusations, can you provide evidence of this so called abuse?"

Charles nodded and motioned for Harry to stand "The wound has yet to heal and we are waiting for the muggle authorities to handle the investigation for child abuse. Additionally we do have photographs for those who have the stomach to see the condition we found Harry in."

Here Charles paused and pulled a file out of his robes. Fudge raised an eyebrow believing that surly Charles was exaggerating, however when he looked in the file he only made it as far as the muggle photos the doctors had taken, before his face lost all color and he quickly closed it.

(AN many people may not think a gash on the head is that stomach turning. But trust me as a vet, and in my new career in the medical field I've seen some pretty bad head wounds. Besides that head wounds are VERY bloody.)

"Moving on," Fudge said trying to forget the amount of blood in the photo "We will question whether or not Dumbledore knew of this abuse at a later date. The purpose of this hearing is to determine who has custody of Mr. Potter, Dumbledore will you agree to unseal the Potter's wills?"

Dumbledore looked at the table in front of him appearing as thou he were depressed or saddened "I had hoped to keep them sealed until Harry came of age as several items in the wills go to the man who betrayed them, but if it is the will of this body then as 'Chief Warlock I hereby unseal the wills of James and Lily." With that Dumbledore pulled a folded packet from his robes.

Charles, thou annoyed at Dumbledore for his repeated disrespect towards everyone in the room by his insistence to use everyone's first name, was worried that long-fang didn't get his message of the time of the meeting, seeing as the goblin was not present.

Dumbledore was skimming thru the 'will' in his possession "Ah yes here it is 'In the event of our death we want for Harry to be raised by Lily's sister as Harry should be raised by his family' I believe that will suffice, wont it Charles?"

Surprisingly it wasn't Charles who responded but Amelia who was siting to Fudge's left "I call for a goblin to verify the authenticity of this will."

Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to Amelia "Surly you don't plan to waist so much of this counsel's time it could take 6 hours to arrange for a goblin to come before the Wizengamot. We can reconvene as early as tomorrow."

Amelia snapped "By which time you will have resealed the wills and hidden Harry yet again."

A voice sounded from the public seating area "Then I suppose it is a good thing I decided to come to this hearing."

Everyone in the room turned to the voice to find Long-fang stand and walk toward Dumbledore, who was doing an amazing job of hiding his anger and frustration at the appearance of the goblin.

Long-fang took the packet Dumbledore was claiming was the will and proceeded to flip thru it seemingly reading every page. During this the Wizengamot sat in silence some out of respect, others because in shock at the goblins sudden appearance, but most simply because it was what was expected. Thou some had a hope that the goblin would ruin Dumbledore.

It took the goblin about 5 minutes to go thru the wills when he was finished he folded it back up and said "It's a fake, and a poorly made one at that. Thankfully for this counsel I have a copy of the real will with me."

Dumbledore turned his full glare on Charles, knowing Charles had planned this "'I Lord James Potter and I Lady Lily Potter of sound mind and of our own free will declare this to be our last will and testament."

(AN)

Me. You know I'm thinking of revoking your muse status.

Muse. WHAT! Why?

Me. Well the job of the muse is to annoy the living hell out of the author until they finish the story, and to serve as an editor. Both things you have fallen down on.

Muse. Ya, but I've been busy with school, and I keep forgetting. Besides we both missed that fuck up.

Me. Ya but that was one hell of a fuck up. And you know what the worst part was?

Muse. What?

Me. We live in California the Pacific is literally our back yard, also in high school I knew more about the Pacific front of World War 2 than the teachers, and I go and call the Atlantic the Pacific I feel like a total fucking moron.

Muse. Ya that is pretty bad

Me. I guess that's why you don't wright when you've been up for 2 days. Anyway to the Guest who reviewed Thank you, to everyone who saw the error knew it was wrong and said nothing… sigh. And to everyone who didn't see anything wrong welcome to the party we have cake and ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here you go. Sorry for the delay, I would have had this out last week but I was celebrating my 21st in Reno and made a shit load of cash at the Craps table.

Someone told me in a review that I had been miss spelling Amelia's last name, well here I fixed it in this chapter I'll go back and fix the others later.

Chapter 5

"I Lord James Potter and I Lady Lily Potter of sound mind and of our own free will declare this to be our last will and testament. To our son Harry we give you all moneys, properties, and items not willed to others. In the event of our death or a situation in which we are unable to care for Harry, his God father Sirius Black is to raise him in our stead. If for whatever reason Sirius is unable to care for Harry then we want our good friends Charles and Michelle Greengrass to care for him, in the hopes that he and their daughter will have as much time together as possible before they're married. If neither Sirius nor the Greengrasses can take Harry, we would like for our friend Amelia bones to raise him. However if she can't or won't raise Harry he is to be place in an orphanage in the hopes that he will be adopted by a loving family.

Under no circumstances is Harry to be in the care of Lily's sister Petunia. Nor do we wish for Harry to have any contact with her n-or her husband the 2 are violently bigoted against anything magical as all of our friends are well aware."

Long-fang stopped reading the will and looked up to the wizengamot "As all the benefactors are not present we can conclude the reading at a later time when all recipients have been notified."

Charles was trying his hardest to hide his shit eating grin. He had finally caught Dumbledore in a lie, and a big one at that.

Harry on the other hand was glaring at the table in front of him. His parents had given a list of people who could have taken him in, and flat said he wasn't to be anywhere near his aunt and uncle.

Fudge, as usual, was oblivious to what was going on around him spoke up next "Well Dumbledore it seems as thou you have found yourself in quite the pickle."

Dumbledore nodded "Yes I apologize it seems I was given a fake will,"

Amelia cut him off "You mean to say that you took Mr. Potter from several loving families and placed him in an abusive home because you didn't bother to check your facts? And don't even try to say you had no idea the Dursleys were abusive, it's a simple matter of you not bothering to do your job as his 'Magical guardian' a job you gave yourself Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked straight at Amelia and made his eyes twinkle as much as possible "I merely wished to keep my interference in his family life to a minimum. I had hoped that his relatives would look past their hatred of magic,"

Again Amelia cut him off pinching the bridge of her nose trying to stave off a massive migraine "You just admitted to this body that you knew the Dursleys hated magic, and you sent Harry there anyway. Besides that you don't need to walk into a home a critique a caregiver's method of raising a child to check on the well fare of a child. The DMLE does this on a regular basses; you chose to ignore your duty as a guardian choosing instead to hide Mr. Potter away from those whom his parents wanted to raise their son and using a fake will as your shield against official rebuttal by this body. And now that you've been caught you're trying to claim ignorance of any abuse on Mr. Potter. Minister I believe this body has heard all that we need to make an informed decision."

Fudge nodded and turned to the assembled wizengamot "All those for returning Mr. Potter to Dumbledore's custody?" Not a single wand was raised "All those opposed?" All but about a quarter of the wizengamot raised their wands "Very well. Dumbledore you are here by striped of your status as Mr. Potter's magical guardian and fined 50,000 galleons. Lord Greengrass is to handle Mr. Potter's finances and the Potter Family's vote in the wizengamot until Mr. Potter comes into his majority."

"With all due respect minister," everyone turned to long-fang "Lord Greengrass isn't first on the list of guardians."

Several people looked at the goblin confused before Fudge spoke up "Surely you can't mean Black? He's the one who betrayed the Potters the Very reason Mr. Potter is an orphan, not to mention all the muggles he killed before he was captured."

Long-fang stood in the middle of the room stroking his beard "According to our records Lord Black was never tried or convicted of any crime. He was sent to Azkaban within 45 minutes of his arrest. Correct me if I'm wrong Madam Bones but that's not even enough time for an arraignment hearing."

Fudge sat there for a good five minutes his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before Amelia spoke up "Minister if this is true and Black is innocent it will be arguably the biggest scandal in the last 500 years."

Fudge sat in silence for a moment before his self-preservation instincts kicked in "Black will be tried in 3 days on May the first, Madam Bones have him moved to a holding cell here in the ministry. Until such time as Black's guilt or innocents is determined Harry will remain with the Greengrass family. This meeting of the wizengamot is adjourned."

As everyone was filing out of the court room Dumbledore approached Harry and Charles "Harry my boy I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old man."

Harry just glared at the old man, "I'm not your boy." and then followed Charles out of the room.

Outside they met Michelle and Daphne and quickly made their way out of the ministry when they got back to Greengrass manor Harry went back to his room and collapsed on his bed and tried to go back to sleep, even thou it was 10 am between having to get up so early, and seeing just how much the old man had tried to ruin his life Harry just wanted the day to be over.

A few minutes later Daphne walked into Harry's room and sighed seeing Harry lying on the bed still in his robes. As she walked over to him she saw Rena's head lift up and nudge him. Daphne stopped at the foot of the bed and watch silently as Harry and Rena had their own private conversation. When Harry sat up and looked to Daphne she asked "want to learn how to fly?" Harry looked at her as thou she had lost it.

30 minutes later found Harry hovering 15 feet of the ground on an old broom, and Daphne was 4 feet to his left smiling at him. It was the first time Harry had seen her smile since they had met, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. Not like Dumbledore's twinkle, no her eyes held nothing but joy. The two were just starting to fly around the yard when Michelle called them down.

When they got to her Michelle said to Daphne "Astoria is back." Michelle then said to Harry "Harry meet Daphne's little sister Astoria." She then motioned to the girl siting at the patio table, who immediately jumped up and tackled Harry "So you're my new big brother?" the Hyper active 9 year old then proceeded to ask Harry a dozen questions not giving him time to answer. The three spent the rest of the day playing or flying.

Charles meanwhile had left to have a meeting with the muggle investigators in charge of Harry's case against the Dursleys. After exchanging pleasantries Charles got to the reason for his visit "So how is the case coming?"

The two men shrugged "Really the investigation is over and we've passed our findings on to the DA. You shouldn't worry we've investigated claims of child abuse with less damning evidence that were open and shut cases. The DA was just debating whether to prosecute without the kid or to wait a few weeks so the boy could recover from his injuries so he can testify. I don't suppose you can tell me which the kid would prefer?"

Charles shook his head "No but I Can ask and let you know by the end of the week. Thank you for your time detectives." With that Charles left debating whether Harry should testify against his aunt and uncle. As far as he was concerned Harry had enough to deal with between the custody battle that morning and the upcoming trial of his god father, not to mention the daily potions regiment the healers had placed him on to deal with the malnutrition and his head wound Harry deserved a normal childhood before he started Hogwarts.

Meanwhile on an island in the North Sea Amelia was walking up a path toward a large dark building that seemed to be designed to suck the joy and hope from its residents. As she approached the main gate the guards drew their wands and ordered her to stop. After identifying herself and having her wand checked she made her way into Azkaban to see the warden.

When she walked into the warden's office, Amelia handed over a piece of paper "I'm here to see to the transfer of Sirius Black."

The warden gave her a half believing look before snatching the paper from her hand looking it over critically looking for any reason to reject the transfer. Before finally giving off a dissatisfied grunt and calling for two guards to take Amelia to Black's cell.

Sirius was curled up in a corner of his cell, not out of fear or because of the cold, he had been in scarier situations and after 10 years he had grown used to the temperature. He stayed in the corner to keep as much distance as possible between him and the soul sucking monsters that patrolled the halls of the prison. He was just thinking about taking his late morning nap, after all what else was there to do, when he noticed the Dementors leave. He just pressed himself further into the corner, every time the dementors left it was either because a new prisoner was coming in, a body was leaving, or the guards were coming to have some 'fun' with the prisoners.

He suppressed a groan when the guards stopped at his cell "Hello Sirius." Said man's head shot up faster than he'd moved in years; after all he knew that voice anywhere.

Amelia wasn't surprised to see the condition Sirius was in. Hair unkempt, covered in god knows what kind of dirt and filth, and he was obviously malnourished. She was surprised at his reaction to seeing her.

Sirius groaned and threw his head back against the wall behind him "Damn it I thought those things had left. Not starting this nightmare again."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and pulled her wand firing a light stinging hex at Sirius causing him to jump "I am neither a dream nor a hallucination Sirius." She said to the two guards "Open it."

Sirius had stood up by this point and was giving her a disbelieving look "let's go Sirius." Sirius didn't move, he just kept staring at Amelia who was waiting for him to start moving "Where we going?"

Amelia just gave him an annoyed look "Unless you don't want a trial to defend yourself and gain your freedom I suggest you start moving."

As soon as Sirius heard freedom he moved as fast as he could without the guards assuming he was trying to escape. When they got to the gate the warden was waiting for them and handed Amelia the transfer order and said "He's your problem now don't try and blame us for not escorting him when he tries to escape."

Everyone was expecting an annoyed response from Amelia they weren't expecting the snort from Sirius. "Me? Try and escape from her? HA she scares me more than a horde of dragons." Amelia just shook her head it seemed all that was needed to bring the old Sirius back was some fresh air.

As they made their way to the border of the prison's wards Sirius asked, "So why the sudden rush to give me a trial? I had figured after 6 years they just planned to conveniently forget me."

Amelia gave him a sad look "10" at his confused look she continued "It's been 10 years." She sighed and said "Look it's a long story, I'll fill you in after your trial."

After dinner that night Charles asked Harry to meet him in his office When Harry walked in he saw his parents painting still on the wall he quickly walked over to it and told them about Daphne teaching him how to fly, they both praised him when James noticed the look on Charles's face "Harry I think Charles needs to talk to you."

"Harry the muggle investigators want to know if you want to tell the jury what your aunt and uncle did to you. You don't have to answer now just let me know by Thursday."

Harry nodded and left the room his head down. As soon as Harry had left the room Lily said and a voice that demanded answers "Charles what did my sister do to Harry." Charles stayed quiet for a moment before he replied "I can't say for sure what all was done Harry hasn't really talked about it but I know for sure that shortly before I got to your sister's house her husband had hit Harry in the head with a cricket bat."

Lily looked like she wanted to murder someone "That fat fuck. How dare he hurt my son. If I weren't a painting I'd tear them both apart. And why the hell was Harry even there? We specifically said in our will that Harry wasn't to go anywhere near them."

Charles just sat there listening to Lily scream, he noticed that James was just as pissed but preferred to let his wife speak for the both of them. It took more than 15 minutes before lily calmed down. Well stopped yelling anyway.

Charles decided to tell the pair everything he was aware of including Dumbledore's manipulation. Unfortunately that restarted Lily's Rage. Charles considered casting a silencing charm on the painting to save his ears the torture, but that would probably redirect Lily's rage onto him, so he just focused on tuning her out.

While Charles was listening to Lily vent, Harry was laying on his bed trying to think about if he wanted to see his aunt and uncle in court. "**What's wrong little one?**" Harry turned his head to see Rena sliding onto the bed "**They want to know if I want to tell the court what my aunt and uncle did to me.**"

Rena rested her head on his arm "**You shouldn't run from your problems little one. You should be there to look them in the eye and let them know that they didn't win.**"

Harry nodded "**I know but that doesn't mean I want to talk to a room full of people about what they did, I don't even want to talk about it to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass.**"

Rena gave off a hissing sigh "**Little one you don't need to be ashamed. You didn't do anything wrong. You should talk to someone.**"

"**What about you? Can't I talk to you about it?**"

If it was possible for the 7 foot basilisk to blush she would have. "**Little one, while I'm flattered that you would trust me so much I can think of someone better for you to open up to.** **This is something you should talk with your betrothed about.**" Rena paused and looked at the door "**Speak of the devil. You should use this opportunity to open up to her.**"

Daphne walked in and sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry and asked "Want to talk about it?" Harry hesitated a moment then nodded.

Unknown to the three occupants Michelle was standing outside the room with a smile on her face maybe there was a chance they would be happy after all.

3 days later on May 1st found Harry and 3 of the Greengrasses before the wizengamot, Astoria having asked to stay home, this time however Harry was sitting with Michelle and Daphne. Shortly after everyone was seated Fudge called the hearing to order, and ordered Black to be brought in.

Harry's first impression of his god father and the supposed betrayer of his parents was that of a dirty under fed man with long unkempt hair that made him look every bit the mad man everyone said he was.

After Sirius was placed in the chair in the middle of the room and the chains had wrapped themselves around him Fudge began "Sirius Black, You stand accused of betraying the Potters location to 'He Who Must Not Be Named', Murdering Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of 12 muggles. How do you plea?"

Sirius replied not guilty. Fudge noted the plea and ordered the Aurors to administer Veritaserum.

Once his eyes had glazed over Fudge asked, "What is your full name."

"Sirius Orion Black"

Fudge made a note on the paper in front of him, "Where you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

Fudge paused not expecting that answer. "Explain."

"I knew I would be the obvious choice so we made someone else the secret keeper while I was the decoy."

Amelia stood and asked "Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Fudge quickly scribble his responses the asked "If Peter was the Potter's secret keeper why were you Heard saying 'I killed them. Lily and James are dead because of me.' Additionally the last words anyone heard peter say, were that you betrayed them."

Even thru the effects of the truth serum a tear escaped Sirius's eye "Because it was my idea to make Peter the secret keeper. I knew he had none of the bravery that he should of as a Gryffindor, but I thought that because of my relationship with the Potters I would be such an obvious choice that by the time Voldemort figured out I wasn't the secret keeper Peter would have run somewhere even Voldemort couldn't find him. If I had been the secret keeper that death eater wouldn't have been able to tell Voldemort where James and Lily were."

Every time Sirius said Voldemort's name most of the people in the room flinched, but everyone gasped when they heard that not only was Pettigrew the Potter's secret keeper he was also a death eater.

Fudge was sweating by this point. He had only agreed to do this trial because he was sure Black was guilty but now it was starting to look like Black was innocent and the Hero Peter Pettigrew was the traitor.

"What of the 12 muggles that you killed?" Fudge asked hoping Black would say he killed them

"I didn't kill them Peter sent the blasting hex at the street hoping to distract me long enough for him to escape. And it worked; he cut off one of his finger and changed into his animagus form, and ran into the sewers."

Fudge was terrified that this trial would ruin his public image, when something Sirius said caught his attention "What do you mean 'his animagus form'? Pettigrew wasn't an animagus."

"Yes he was we all were. James was a stag, Peter was a rat, and I am a grim. We took the potion in our second year so we could spend the full moon with Remus, our werewolf Classmate and friend."

Fudge gave up trying to get Black to say anything about the crimes he was accused of, and ordered the Aurors to administer the antidote. As Sirius's eyes returned to normal Fudge was racking his brain trying to think of a way to salvage his reputation. The only thing Black was guilty of was being an unregistered Animagus. Which he was never accused of.

Once Sirius was fully aware of his surroundings again Fudge spoke, "Sirius Black you have been found not guilty of the crimes for which you were accused, and will receive 100,000 galleons for each year you spent within Azkaban as well as any counseling and medical treatment you may need to recover."

With that the chains holding Sirius in the chair unwrapped themselves. As Sirius stood Fudge continued "One last thing, you are listed as the late Lord and Lady Potter's first choice to raise their son. Would you like to take custody of Mr. Potter?"

Sirius started Laughing loudly; unfortunately the laugh quickly became a violent cough. Once he stopped coughing he asked Charles, "Is Harry with Your Family Charles?" At Charles's nod Sirius Shook his Head "The condition I'm in I'm in no fit state to raise a kid Hell I don't even think I have a home clean enough after… has it really been 10 years? Anyway I trust Charles and Michelle almost as much as James and Lily."

Fudge nodded and said "Very well Charles you are hereby given full custody of Mr. Potter as well as control of his finances and wizengamot vote. Court is adjourned."

Once every one had started filing out of the court room Sirius saw Michelle walking down to him with 2 kids following her. One was like a mini version of herself down to the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other looked like his best friend except for the green eyes Harry got from Lily.

As soon as they were close enough Sirius pulled Harry into a hug ignoring the fact that he probably smelled like hell. "I'm so sorry Harry if I hadn't gone after Peter you would have never been alone. I swear if you give me a chance I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you."

Harry Backed up a step which seemed to tear his godfathers heart apart even more, thinking that Harry didn't want anything to do with him Until Harry asked him, "You tried to avenge my parents by going after the guy who betrayed them?" at His nod Harry Hugged him and said "Then I forgive you."

Behind Harry Michelle was smiling and even Daphne had a small smile on her face.

A moment later Charles and Amelia approached the group "Sirius, Why don't we go get you some clothes and a new wand."

Sirius looked at Amelia for a moment before looking down "What you mean I can't walk around like this?" Sirius then started laughing at himself.

Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Clearly Azkaban didn't affect you that much if your sense of humor hasn't changed."

The group spent the rest of the morning walking through Diagon alley getting Sirius new cloths and a new wand. The group started to walk to Ollivander's when Sirius made a left into knockturn alley causing the group to stop and look at him. But he just kept walking humming a tune to himself. After walking a short distance Sirius walked into a shop the rest of the group following him in. After waiting a few minutes a man walked from the back and Sirius placed an order for a custom wand and after going thru the process of choosing a type of wood and a core, Sirius looked at Harry before asking Charles, "Do you want to get Harry and Daphne their wands as long as we're here?"

Daphne's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting her wand even a few months early and looked at her mother pleadingly. Michelle shrugged and said "I don't see why not."

It took everything Daphne Had Not to squeal like a fan girl as the wand maker walked her thru the process of running her hand over the various woods and cores choosing the ones that she felt drawn to. Daphne ended up with rose wood and a phoenix feather.

When it was Harry's turn he picked red wood and for his core his hand paused over the phoenix feather but he looked to the wand maker confused and said it didn't feel complete. And was told to keep going, the second time Harry's hand paused was over a small vial that looked to be empty.

The wand maker picked up the vial and frowned "Unfortunately this is Basilisk venom and as Madam Bones can tell you this substance is highly regulated. It could be years before I get enough to complete your wand."

Harry gave a questioning look to Amelia who thought for a moment before asked "If I refill your supply today how much would you discount this order?"

The wand maker gave her a suspicious look "I find it hard to believe that you would be carrying 8 ounces of Basilisk venom on you but I suppose I would make the wands for free and pay and additional thousand galleons. As long as you are willing to sign a receipt saying that you were present for this legal transaction."

Amelia nodded to both the wand maker, understanding his desire to keep his license to handle the substance, and to Harry who asked Rena to come out in English. The sudden appearance of the snake made the wand maker jump. A few minutes later the wand maker told the group to leave and return in an hour.

The group left to have an early lunch and returned a little over an hour later and after having Amelia sign for the transaction for the Basilisk venom Sirius, Harry and Daphne got their wands. After which everyone left to go to their respective homes. In the case of Sirius finding which of his family's properties was in the best condition.

Two weeks later Harry, The Greengrasses, and Sirius were once more in court, only this time it was a muggle one and the whole group was in the audience, and it was Harry's aunt and uncle that were sitting in the defendant's chair.

After the Judge walked in and everyone sat down He began "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are charged with 57 counts of child abuse, 107 counts of neglect and 14 counts of child endangerment. How do you plea?"

Their lawyer said not guilty and both the prosecution and defense gave their opening arguments. Harry and his new family were surprised when the prosecutor called Charles first. After being sworn in Charles was told to tell how he found Harry. After he was finished the Dursley's lawyer began his questions "What exactly is you connection to the child in question?"

"I was a friend of his parents and the father of his betrothed." That got the usual response of disbelief.

"A betrothal in this day and age, And you expect us to believe this?"

Charles nodded and replied, "Yes the prosecution has a copy of the contract. In families as old as the Potters and Greengrasses Betrothals are still very much in use."

"If this is true then why were my clients never informed? And for that matter why would you let your future son in law be in such an environment, if any abuse did indeed occur?"

"Harry went missing shortly after his parents' murder and my investigators had just found a 10 year old boy named Harry Potter. This is why I went to the Dursleys that day. I had only intended to meet with Harry and his guardians and ask if we could perform a blood test. And before you ask Harrys Parents were my daughter's god parents we've been friends sense we were children. That is why I would go so far to find him."

For the rest of the day witnesses were called to the stand and told the court about everything from hearing yelling and things being thrown around the house to Harry getting an A on a test when his cousin got an F and coming to school the next day covered in bruises and never scored above an F again.

In the closing arguments the Dursleys lawyer said that there was no concrete proof that the Dursleys abused Harry.

The prosecutor though stood and showed the court 20X30 pictures of the condition Harry had been found in. "This is not an accident." He then switched to a picture that showed a bloody trail with small hand prints in it showing whoever left the trail crawled into the cupboard. "This is not caring for an injury." He showed another picture of the bloody cricket bat. "This is not a means to discipline a child." He showed two more pictures taken by the doctors in the hospital that showed Harry's malnourished and scar covered back and front "And this is not a child that has been shown any care by his aunt and uncle, never mind love. We can only hope that him being raised by his Parent's friends from this point on will heal some of the emotional scars. Because the physical scars will never heal. Anyone who would make a child live in a cupboard for 10 years deserves to go to prison, that is the most humane thing the Dursleys have done to this child."

The Jury came to a verdict after only 5 minutes. For that time Vernon and Petunia weren't allowed to so much as look at the side of the room Harry sat in. when the Jury came returned and gave their guilty verdict Vernon's face was turning its patented shade of purple. The pair were sentenced to 40 years.

As they were being led out by the guards Vernon snapped and lunged toward Harry screaming "YOU BLOODY FREAK I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS."

The fat wail didn't make it 5 feet before he was tackled and dragged from the court room.

That evening while Harry was flying with Daphne, Vernon was being walked into a cell block and roughly shoved into a cell as the guard slammed the cell shut Vernon Yelled "You can't leave me in here this is inhumane to leave me in a cell this small."

The guard ignored him and walked away. Vernon was about to start yelling when 2 big hands grabbed the bars on either side of Vernon's head and a deep voice said from behind, "Oh don't worry about being to big for this cell I'll make sure my knew bitch slims down. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack while you're on your knees."

Vernon slowly turned around to face the 7 foot mountain of muscle that was his cell mate. "I hear you like to beat your nephew with a cricket bat." The man gave Vernon an evil grin. The rest of the night the cell block listened to Vernon being used like a 2 dollar whore.

As for Petunia well she would soon be wishing her cell mate was raping her. She would spend the next 40 years in general population just like her husband only where he was a prison bitch, she was a punching bag. Neither one would live to see the end of their sentence. After all even serial killers, mass murderers and hardened criminals have a code. You don't touch children.

(AN)

That last bit wasn't just part of the story. I did my externship at Folsom State maximum security prison in California for my phlebotomy license. They brought in a child molester a few times a week with half a dozen ARMNED guards escorting him to the medical area and they weren't for him they were to protect the child molester. Anyone who harms a child has to be put in protective custody.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go. This one was actually fun to wright… until I got to the more serious parts but oh well

Oh wait before I begin eh hem

I do not own the rights to ANY original Harry potter character, location or spell. This is a FanFiction I wrote for fun and make no money from it. Additionally I have never met the Queen of England nor any other member of royalty and all dialog with afore mentioned monarch is, like the rest of this, a work of fiction.

Enjoy

Chapter 6

A few days after the trial of Harry's aunt and uncle found Charles walking thru Buckingham Palace for his appointment with the Queen as he walked in to the room he noticed the Queen already sitting at the table set for their afternoon tea.

Charles bowed to the Queen saying "My apologies for being late."

She waved him off "Things happen, especially in your world."

Once Charles was seated she said, "If I'm not mistaken I saw you in the news a few days ago. Something about a young boy who was abused by his relatives."

Charles nodded "I was. The boy is Harry Potter my daughter's betrothed."

The Queen raised an eyebrow "The boy you've been searching for, for nearly a decade?"

Charles nodded "Yes. It was actually because of my finding him that I had to cancel our last few meetings, and the reason behind several incidents."

At the Queen's nod he continued Charles went on to tell her of the events of the past 3 weeks. By the time he finished the Queen sat with her eyes closed trying to absorb the various events that had gone by right under her nose.

After a few sips of her tea she sighed "Please pass my apologizes onto Heir Potter and Lord Black if I had known what had happened this could have been rectified long ago."

Charles shook his head "Neither of them blames you. Harry has placed full blame, in his eyes, on Dumbledore. And Sirius Blames the previous minister of magic. You cannot hold yourself responsible for events you had no knowledge of."

The queen shook her head "Two ancient and noble families were wronged right under my nose Charles. One was the head of the Family and the other the orphaned heir, I should have known."

Charles sighed excepting that she would not budge on taking responsibility for Harry and Sirius being wronged "Very well I shall pass along your apologizes. However I request that you allow them to answer either in person or by letter and let them tell you themselves whether or not they hold you responsible."

The Queen nodded her agreement and their meeting continued as normal with Charles informing the Queen of any major events in the magical world.

2 weeks later Charles returned carrying 2 letters that brought an amused smile to the Queens lips.

One of the first thing Sirius did after being declared mentally stable was to track down his cousin Andromeda. After the expected shock over his release and sudden appearance, Andromeda and her husband Ted let Sirius into their home and after introducing him to his niece who he quickly learned not to call by her first name, Sirius got to the heart of why he was there.

"Andromeda I know you were disowned by the family and cast out for marrying your husband simply because he is a muggle. However I'm the head of the family now and I would like to welcome you your husband and your daughter back into the Black family."

Andromeda sat in stunned silence for several minutes before she responded "Sirius… I don't know what to say."

Before she could continue Sirius stopped her "You don't have to say anything Andy, our Family is almost extinct and I would rather not see it reborn under Lucius Malfoy. The two of us are the only ones left willing to lead the family out of the Dark reputation we have due to our parents and your sisters."

Andromeda looked at her Husband and daughter and sighed, "Just promise you won't become like our parents."

Sirius gave her a wide grin "Deal."

It was early morning on July 31st and Harry was still sleeping unaware of the fact that his door was slowly being opened or of his attacker quietly making their way to his bed. When the intruder got to the side of Harry's bed they looked to the large pillow next to the bed that served as a bed for Harry's Basilisk familiar. Satisfied that the great snake was unaware of their presence, the intruder struck.

The attacker jumped on Harry and yelled "WAKE UP HARRY."

Harry groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket over his head, causing his blonde attacker to fall of the bed with a squeak.

Having grown used to Astoria's hyper personality, he groaned, "Astoria it's too early for this."

Astoria quickly stood back up and pouted, "But Harry it's your birthday. Daphne is even making you Breakfast."

By this point all the noise had woken Harry's Familiar who gave a disgruntled hiss causing Astoria to jump.

Rena gave them both a halfhearted glare and said to Harry, "**Just listen to the girl and get up so I can go back to sleep**."

Harry sighed and said, "Ok, ok I'm up. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Astoria grinned at her victory and ran out the room. Once she was gone Harry slowly got out of bed and shut the door. As he was getting dressed for the day Harry thought about the nearly 3 months since Sirius's trial. In that time the Greengrass mansion had become home for Harry. But despite both Michelle and his parents saying he could call the elder Greengrasses mom and dad. He couldn't bring himself to call them that.

Before he left the room Harry looked at the clock, which read 7:30 and sighed. It seemed Astoria wouldn't even let him sleep in on his birthday. While the hyper 9 year old had quickly became a little sister to Harry, she still annoyed him by waking him up every day, and always so early.

As he was walking down the stairs Harry saw Daphne walking up. Harry took one look at her face and sighed "Nice try Tonks."

Daphne gave Harry an exasperated look before her skin started to bubble and shift until said 14 year old metamorphmagus was standing in front of him with an annoyed look on her face,

"Oh come on I didn't even say good morning, how do you always know it's me? Hell we can stand right next to each other with the same look on our faces and you can still tell us apart."

Before Harry could answer her Tonks got an evil grin, "Unless she has a birthmark somewhere and you just know where to look." Like say under her shirt? I mean you two have slept together"

Tonks started laughing at Harrys red face until a stinging hex hit her in the butt. She quickly turned around to find an equally red faced Daphne still pointing her wand at Tonks "Don't twist what happened."

Tonks pointed an accusing finger at Daphne "AH HA you admit you and Harry slept together and so young."

Tonks statement earned another stinging hex to the butt this time from Harry "We were talking and fell asleep, stop twisting things Tonks."

Tonks turned her mocking smile on Harry "Coming to the defiance of your bride to be? How cute. Daphne better be grateful you two have a marriage contract otherwise I might want you as my knight in shining armor."

This got Tonks yet another hex to the butt, this one stronger than the last 2 causing her to yelp and turn back to Daphne but before she could make a comment to the still blushing 11 year old an even stronger stinging hex hit her in the butt from Harry, making her jump again. This went on for several more turns before Tonks yelled "WOULD YOU STOP STINGING MY ASS."

Harry was going to send another one when he heard a giggle and turned to the other end of the entry way to find Charles, Michelle, and Sirius, with Sirius levitating his parents painting.

Harry and Daphne blushed and Harry asked "Uh how much of that did you guys hear?"

Sirius gave an evil grin "Every word pup," Sirius used a weak sticking charm to place James and Lily's painting on the wall before continuing causing some confusion, "I must admit getting a pretty, young witch in bed before starting Hogwarts. You have surpassed the master pup I bow to you."

The reason for putting his friends painting on the wall made it's self apparent when Sirius suddenly had to run out of the house with his godson hot on his heals causing the remaining adults to laugh at the foolish man.

Lily got a cruel look in her eye and said "Daphne would you be a dear and bring Harry and Sirius back so everyone can have breakfast?"

Daphne nodded before quickly walking up to her room, returning with her new broom Harry had gotten her for her birthday 3 week ago.

15 minutes latter a grinning Harry and Daphne walked into the dining room with smug looks on their faces followed by a battered looking Sirius. Charles gave Sirius an amused look and said "I thought you were an Auror before the war, yet you got beaten by two 11 year olds."

Sirius huffed like the child he acted like and said "It's Hardly fair when Daphne is on a broom overhead firing jinxes and hexes down on me."

Daphne just gave him a dirty look and said "You had it coming."

Over the next few hours several more guests arrived. Amelia and her niece Susan came first, causing Astoria to try and run off and play with her friend. Shortly afterward Daphne's friend Tracy Davis arrived.

Once everyone had arrived Harry started opening his presents. He started with Daphne's which was a new Nimbus 2000. In appreciation Harry hugged her causing the slowly thawing ice queen to blush. Harry reached for his next gift which happened to be from Astoria, when Charles and Michelle felt someone pass thru their wards.

Charles subtly nodded to Michelle and went to the front door. When he opened the door he saw the last person he ever expected to see at Harry's Birthday party. Standing on his front step was Dumbledore with a package in his hands.

Dumbledore gave Charles his patented kind grandfather smile and said "Hello Charles I trust you've been well since we last talked."

Charles just glared at the old man "I assume you mean when you came to my home and threatened my family?"

"Come now Charles that was 3 months ago let us put the past where it belongs. Now I believe it is young Harry's Birthday, what do you say we use such a happy occasion to move past our troubled history?"

Charles's glare only intensified "You don't seem to realize just how angry Harry is concerning you I will not have this day tarnished by your presence. If you wish to make amends with Harry, do so when he arrives at Hogwarts. If you wish I can pass your gift to him but you will not stay or enter my home."

"If Dad says Harry doesn't want you here. He doesn't want you here." The two men turned to see Astoria standing behind her father arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face.

Dumbledore was about to make a condescending remark about Astoria not interfering in adult matters when he saw the dangerous look on Charles's face and sighed but handed over his 'gift' and began walking back toward the front gate.

Charles walked back into the family room to see Harry thanking Tracy for the wand holster. Charles walked up to Amelia and quietly handed her the gift from Dumbledore and whispered "It's from Dumbledore can you check it?"

Though Charles tried to do this without Harry noticing he failed "What's wrong Charles?"

He looked to see the eyes of the entire room were on him. Charles sighed "This gift is from Dumbledore so I wanted Amelia to check it before I gave it to you."

Harry's expression grew dark at the mention of the old man. An expression every adult developed after Amelia ran her wand over it and said, "There are tracking charms on it but I can remove those after Harry opens it."

Amelia Handed the gift to Harry who took it and read the card aloud "Your Father left this in my possession it is time it was returned to you."

Everyone gave James a confused look to which he just shrugged. Harry opened it and pulled out a black silk cloak "My invisibility cloak."

Harry's head snapped to his parents painting with a questioning look, before throwing the cloak over himself and vanishing from sight. Wanting to see just how 'invisible' he was Harry quickly got up and moved behind Sirius a dropped an ice cube from someone's drink down his shirt as Sirius was looking around the room for any sign of his god son. Upon feeling the ice in his shirt Sirius Jumped and started trying to get something out of his shirt, much to the amusement of the rest of the room.

While Sirius was getting the ice out of his shirt Harry walked up behind Astoria and fired a tickling charm at her. Causing her to fall to the ground and roll around trying desperately to stop whatever was tickling her. By this point most of the room was laughing at Harry's antics. Harry was beyond thankful toward Charles and Sirius for letting him and Daphne practice what they would be learning at Hogwarts. For his next attack he grabbed a peace of wrapping paper wrote "Hello my name in NYMPHADORA" and used the strongest sticking charm he could and put it on the front of her shirt.

When Daphne saw Tonks shirt she started laughing loudly which got everyone's attention. Daphne just pointed at the improvised name tag which made everyone start laughing knowing how much Tonks hated her first name.

Tonks though didn't find it amusing and yelled "HARRY." In response the back door banged open and Tonks tore thru the house after him. Once the door closed behind Tonks Harry uncovered his head and walked back into the room with a huge grin on his face.

Harry turned to his parent's painting and thanked them, which confused everyone, "But Harry it was from Dumbledore." Harry looked to his mother "No he was just returning something of dad's. He just wanted to act like it was his to give away."

His response caused the adults to smile, it seemed Harry was far more aware of his surroundings than he let on.

Daphne spoke next "How long do you think it'll take Tonks to figure out you never left the room?"

Harry shrugged "When she hears that it's time for cake."

Sure enough it took Tonks a good 10 minutes to come back in and even then only because Sirius had called her back for cake. Though she was still annoyed about her name tag, she waited until after they sang Happy Birthday to get her revenge. She took a fork full of cake and flicked it at Harry's face. Unfortunately for her Harry was pulled out of the way by Daphne causing the ballistic cake to hit Sirius instead.

Sirius slowly turned to his niece with a raised eye brow. Tonks had her hands over mouth in shock, but started backing away when Sirius grabbed his slice of cake. The only thing that stopped Sirius from starting a food fight was Michelle saying in a dangerous tone "Not in the house." Sirius looked at Michelle and shrugged and walked by Tonks and dropped the cake slice on her head as he passed, causing her to sheik and everyone else to laugh.

After everyone had enjoyed the little show Sirius pulled his wand and vanished the mess and removed the sticking charm on her shirt.

The rest of the day passed without further incident the kids spent most of the day taking turns riding Daphne and Harry's Nimbus 2000s and playing quidditch with the quaffle from the set that Sirius had gotten Harry.

That night after everyone had left Daphne walked into Harry's room to find him sitting on the bed looking at the cloak Dumbledore had returned, he refused to look at as a gift. Amelia had removed the tracking charms while he and Tonks had raced around the property on brooms.

Daphne stood in front of him and asked "Do you want to talk about it?" At Harry's confused look she clarified "It bothers you that he had your dad's cloak." Harry nodded but didn't say anything. Daphne sat down behind him and pulled Harry back so his head rested in her lap which made him blush.

Daphne's cheeks were tented red as well but she tried to act like nothing was wrong "You can talk to me. Don't forget I feel the same about Dumbledore as you. He kept you away from me and made you live with people who hurt you."

Harry nodded and relaxed "The way he worded the card, it was like he thought it was his cloak or that my dad gave him so he could decide when I was old enough to have it. And then he went and put tracking charms on it so he would know where I was. Your dad said the old man wanted to put the past behind us and wanted my forgiveness, he sure has a funny way of showing it."

Daphne started running her fingers thru his hair "He is a senile old fool who has already made an enemy of you, Madam Bones and my father. And I would be willing to bet that Sirius would back you against Dumbledore." She paused and sighed "I want you to make your own choice on whether or not to ever forgive him, no matter what you choose we will stand behind you."

Harry looked up at Daphne and asked "What have you decided?"

Daphne shook her head "Never, he's done too much for me to forgive. But if you decide to forgive him I'll give him a chance."

Daphne continued to run her fingers thru Harry's hair. She was so focused on her inner thoughts that she didn't notice Harry watching her "What are you thinking about?"

Daphne blushed "Well we should be getting our Hogwarts letters any day and…" She paused embarrassed about what she was going to ask him "Well since we're betrothed we can have a private room in our house. But I didn't know how you felt about sharing a room."

Now Harry was blushing too but he remembered what Rena said before his aunt and uncle's trial about not running away from his problems "We're already engaged so I guess we should get used to it but it's up to you. If you're not comfortable then we don't have to."

Though she was still blushing she smiled at him "Then we'll have to let them know when we send our acceptance letters."

Unknown to the pair there were two listeners eavesdropping on their conversation.

The first was Michelle who was again standing outside the door with a smile on her face. The usual fear a parent had about their daughter sharing a bed with a boy was rather pointless when they were already engaged. So instead she chose to see this as a good thing. Daphne was not only opening up to someone she was showing incredible trust. Something she feared was destroyed when Draco Malfoy and his father talked to and treated her as a piece of meat at age 9. She left the pair to go talk to her husband about the pairs decision.

The second you couldn't really call an eavesdropper as Rena was in the room before Daphne was. She like Michelle was glad but for a different reason. For the first three weeks Harry was at the Greengrasses she used her bond to Harry as his familiar to take peaks into Harry's memories and constantly grew

more and more disturbed and angry at what had been done to Harry. She was overjoyed that there was a family that not only would properly take care of her little one but one that knew his parents and already saw him as a son. And the fact that Daphne cared as much about Harry's happiness as Rena made her even happier. Her little one had a loving mate already, even if it would be years before they consummated there mating.

The pair sat in silence for a while, Daphne continued to run her ringers thru Harry's hair. She started to think that he had fallen asleep when he asked her the question she had been praying he never would, "Daphne. Why do you act so serious and cold toward everyone, even your parents?"

Her fingers paused mid stroke and she sighed, "It was a couple years ago my parents and I were invited to a party being hosted by the Malfoys. To be specific it was the heir of the family Draco's birthday and they wanted the children of fellow pure blood nobles to attend."

Michelle had returned in time to hear Harry's question. She had left to get her husband and show him how cute the pair were, so they both got to enjoy the shock of hearing their daughter willingly tell someone what had happened.

"I had approached Draco to introduce myself, as my parents had taught me was proper in pure blood society, when I had I heard Draco's father tell him that if you wanted to know what a girl would look like when they grew up, look at their mother. Draco took one look at my mother and immediately demanded me."

Daphne paused to scoff "They talked clearly and in front of me as though I were a mindless slice of meat that would quietly do as she was told. Draco's father immediately walked to my father and demanded a betrothal. He may have worded it politely but make no mistake Harry it was no request even at 9 I saw that. Father politely refused telling him that I was already betrothed. Draco's Father told mine that it would be in his best interest to cancel my betrothal and make a new one to his son. Again my father declined this time far less politely, telling him the contract was iron clad and could not be canceled or voided.

"Draco's father told him that it was foolish to turn down such an opportunity and then left. The rest of the party Draco followed me around telling me that I belonged to him and should forget whomever I was betrothed to, as he was a Malfoy and no one was better than him. The more he insisted that I tell my father to find a way out of my contract, the more cold I became, I kept hoping if I was cold to everyone and unforgiving to any slight he would lose interest. It wasn't until I didn't even smile at the funniest of dialog, until I didn't respond to any of his questions, until I sat in a chair watching the crowd with an emotionless face did he finally walk away saying I had better improve my attitude as no one wanted such a cold…"

She stopped again this time shaking slightly whether on the verge of tears or yelling he couldn't tell. Outside the room Daphne's parents were listening intently as she had never told them some of this. After a moment Harry asked "What did he call you?"

"… A cold Bitch. At the time I didn't fully understand what that meant, to this day I don't think he did either he just knew it hurt people to call them such a thing. But at that point I didn't care, I really didn't I decided that I would be as cold as possible so that no one would try and act like they owned me because they like the way they thought I would look. I wanted to be so mean no man would come anywhere near me again. Especially him."

After a few moments Harry asked "Then why do you act so kind and warm to me? You're kinder to me than you are to your family."

Daphne smiled at him "You were paying attention. At first it was because we were betrothed and I at least didn't want to be in a cold relationship. But you never act like you own me. Even when you learned we were betrothed you didn't act any differently. If I remember correctly the first words you said on the subject were how were you supposed to marry someone you had never met and knew nothing about. You're different Harry."

Out in the hall Daphne's parents quietly left to give the pair some privacy and check on Astoria. Meanwhile in the room Harry was confused. Why had Daphne said that he was listening with such a happy smile?

His question was answered by his familiar whom he had completely forgotten was in the room. "**Girls like it when boys listen to what they say rather than just nod and tune them out. They like it even more when the boy they're in a relationship with pays attention**."

Daphne gave Harry a questioning look. She may not be able understand Rena but she did know when she was talking to Harry.

Harry looked back to Daphne, "I was wondering why you said that I was listening with a smile. She must have noticed because she told me it was because girls like it when a boy listens to them, especially when they're together."

Daphne gave Rena a grateful smile, and got a nod in response. Rena then laid her head down and went to sleep. Daphne looked at the clock and thought that was probably a good idea.

The next morning Astoria snuck into her brother's room like she did every morning since he came to live with them. Unlike every other time though Rena wasn't asleep, she had slept with her head on the hard wood floor so she could sense when Astoria came in for her morning wake up call. She just hoped it was amusing enough to warrant wakening up so early.

Rena watched Astoria sneak across the room as quiet as possible. She stood up to get a better look at where she should aim, when she notice something wasn't right. There were two lumps under the covers, one of which had long blonde hair. For a moment she thought she had made a mistake and had snuck into her parent's room, when the blonde lump groaned and snuggled closer to the black haired lump until the blonde head was resting on the chest of the black haired lump revealing it was Daphne. Astoria stood staring at the pair before she walked out of the room with a very confused look on her face, much to Rena's amusement.

Astoria walked to her sister's room and opened the door to find her bed empty. Daphne really was sleeping in Harry's room. Astoria walked down stairs to the kitchen to find her parents already sitting at the table enjoying the paper and their morning coffee.

Michelle looked up from her paper to see her younger daughter walking to the table with a very confused look on her face. This caught Michelle's attention for two reasons, first Astoria was never so distracted that she didn't say good morning, and second she didn't hear any yelling or bangs from upstairs that was the elder Greengrasses signal that Astoria was awake and had woke the other two children.

"Astoria Dear what's wrong?"

Astoria Looked at her mother and said "Daphne wasn't in her room." This got the full and complete attention of her parents for obvious reasons "She was in Harry's"

Charles felt his blood pressure drop to a healthier level before what his daughter said registered, he stood and walked up to Harry's room, where he found exactly what Astoria said would be there. Daphne sleeping in Harry's bed using Harry for a pillow. Charles sighed to himself, he knew after Michelle told him of the pair's decision to share a dorm room that this day was coming. Still it wasn't something he, as a father, wanted to think about.

An hour or so later Harry woke up on his own for the first time in months he looked to the clock on the wall again thankful for the potions that corrected his vision. When he saw it was after 8 in the morning he wondered why Astoria didn't come in to wake him.

He tried to sit up when he felt a weight on his chest, he looked down to see blonde hair splayed out with Daphne's head resting on his chest. He tensed trying to remember why Daphne was in his bed. When she stirred and mumbled "Sit still Harry."

Now knowing she was awake he asked "Daphne why are you in my bed?"

She just snuggled deeper into his chest "Because I wanted to see if I could sleep like this."

Harry stared at her hardly believing that her answer was so whimsical "And?" Daphne smiled "You're very comfortable. I think I could get used to this."

"So does that mean you're going to be sleeping in here from now on?" Daphne nodded before she realized it wasn't Harry that asked that bolted up looking at the door to see her father standing there holding a cup of coffee.

Charles took another sip of coffee looking at the pair Harry looked pale and looked like he wanted to become part of the bed, which Charles found amusing, it seemed even the 11 year old knew that where he was, was a very dangerous place to be caught even if it was his bed, and Daphne had snuck into his bed.

After a minute he decided to take mercy on the pair and said "Hurry and get dressed your Hogwarts letters have arrived we should head to Diagon alley."

As he walked away Harry and Daphne shared a look and Harry asked "Did that just happen." Daphne nodded. And got up to go to her room and get dressed.

A few minutes later the two walked into the dining room where Charles was still sipping his coffee, and Michelle gave the two a knowing smile. The two sat at their usual seats and opened their letters and were quietly looking at their supply list and nibbling on some toast.

"So are we just not going to talk about you too knowingly sharing a bed last night?" Michelle asked over her coffee cup.

Before Harry could reply Daphne beat him to it "I couldn't sleep so I went to Harry. Can we go do our shopping early before the crowds get too large?"

Michelle nodded deciding that, considering how much she opened up to Harry last night, she wouldn't tease them too much.

After every one had finished their breakfast the family made for Diagon alley. Once they got there they looked at the list and decided to go to Madam Malkin's first so they could pick the robes up as they left.

As the family walked into the robe store Daphne's Ice Queen persona slammed back up so fast it startled Michelle until she heard why "Ouch Damn it woman watch where you stick those needles."

(AN)

Believe it or not I finished this chapter last week, but I couldn't post it last weekend due to the fact that I had to attend a funeral for the mother of a very good family friend.

I actually have to stop myself from making this story to long. I really don't want to be 15 chapters and 150,000 words in before we even get to Hogwarts. But we will make it to the train and possibly the sorting ceremony next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone this isn't a chapter just an apology. Too many people seem to think that the pairing**S** in the summery are in fact one pairing Fleur will not be in a relationship with Harry. Originally I had planed to wright this fic with 2 main pairings but that fell apart. So I'll change the summery and when chapter 7 is finished I'll replace this "chapter" with it.

One last thing before I sign off and go to work, several people have condemned this story and, based on their reviews and PMs I can only assume, refused to read farther than chapter 3 simply because they don't like my OC and several others have just Bitched that they don't want to read about him, well my response is simple. Then don't. while I am grateful for all reviews positive and negative, as they help make me a better writer, a review saying that you're not going to read my story anymore because you hate my OC is not a review its someone complaining that the story isn't going the way they want it to.

To everyone else I'll try to have the real chapter 7 up no later than November 9th.


End file.
